


I don't feel like dying (German)

by Freelikelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelikelarry/pseuds/Freelikelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ist Krank und hält es für Besser das ganze für sich zu behalten. Bis er es an einem Tag nicht mehr kann.<br/>Zusammengefasst, eine Geschichte von einem Jungen der Krank ist und einem anderen Jungen der sich in besagten kranken Jungen verliebt. (Eine bessere Beschreibung fällt mir nicht ein wow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't feel like dying (German)

Harry seufzte als er die Tasche die um seine Schultern hing enger an sich presste. So oft er diese Szene schon durchgemacht hatte, die Nervosität fand immer wieder ihren Weg in jeder seiner Knochen und schien ihn fast schon zu lähmen.

“Ein Schritt nach dem anderen und atmen nicht vergessen“ Harry hatte es sich angewohnt diese Worte wie ein Mantra immer wieder aufzusagen. Seine Therapeutin damals meinte es würde helfen. Er zweifelte daran aber verbrachte nicht viel Zeit damit seine Therapeutin in Frage zu stellen. Sie war schließlich dafür da um zu dafür zu Sorgen dass er nicht komplett durchdrehte, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Die Hallen der Schule waren gefüllt mit lauten Teenagern die wie in jedem Klischeegefülltem Film in Gruppen herumstanden und sich unterhielten. Es war an jeder Schule das gleiche. Im vorbeigehen bemühte er sich nicht zu sehr auf die Blicke zu achten, natürlich musste es eine kleine Schule sein, in einer kleinen Stadt, in der jeder neue natürlich sofort auffiel und zu einer super spannenden Sache wurde.

Harry atmete zitternd ein als er die Tür zu dem Direktorat öffnete.

“Mr. Styles nicht wahr? Ich habe gerade mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert“ sagte der groß gebaute Mann und zeigte auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und hielt seine Tasche noch ein wenig fester.

\--

“Gut wenn ihr bitte endlich leise sein würdet, Danke“ die rundliche Lehrerin hatte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, es sollte ihn wohl beruhigen, tat aber das genaue Gegenteil. Nervös spielte er mit dem Stoff seiner Tasche während er darauf wartete dass die Klasse leise wurde um seinen üblichen Satz hinter sich zu bringen.

“Wir haben einen neuen Schüler und ich möchte dass ihr ihn herzlichst in eure Mitte aufnehmt haben wir uns verstanden?“ Sie zeigte ein paar Schülern warnend ihren Zeigefinger und deutete dann mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zu Harry.

“Ehm ich bin Harry und 17 Jahre alt“ Er hob kurz seine Hand als Begrüßung lies sie aber dann schnell wieder fallen.

Vielleicht war sein Körper ein wenig zu steif oder seine Finger zitterten ein wenig zu sehr. Viele sagten ihm für sein alter sollte er selbstsicherer sein, doch wer war er sich aus jemandes Meinung etwas zu bilden. Harry wurde erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Lehrerin ihre Frage ob er sich setzten wolle wiederholte. Ein paar Schüler kicherten aber er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Vielleicht würde er ja noch stolpern und sich den Kopf aufschlagen, dann wäre diese Tortur wenigstens vorbei.

“Tut mir leid“ murmelte Harry und suchte sich einen Platz in der hinteren Reihe. Mit etwas Mühe würde er hier ein normales Leben haben können. Mit normalen Freunden und normalen Geschichten die er erzählen konnte. Niemand würde mehr fragen wieso er keine Haare hatte oder im Unterricht immer eine Mütze tragen durfte. Harry’s Locken waren nachgewachsen und sein Gesicht war wieder runder geworden, er sah gesund aus.

Der Unterricht war überall das Gleiche. Die gleichen Mädchen die ununterbrochen redeten, die Jungs die untereinander Flüsterten und die, die an ihrem Handy saßen und immer wieder zum Lehrer aufblickten. Harry lies seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen, vielleicht wäre es möglich sich einfach einer Gruppe anzuschließen, oder zumindest versuchen mal Hallo zu sagen oder sowas. Gut Sportler kamen nicht zur Auswahl, vielleicht würde er ja doch zu den Nerds gehören, es gibt schlimmeres. Viel Schlimmeres.

Es war am dritten Tag als er in der Pause alleine in der Cafeteria saß und war froh darüber dass das einzige worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste war, wie man Freunde findet. Es war erleichternd, wirklich. Harry versuchte aus den Pommes einen Turm zu bauen als eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

“Hei bist du neu?“

Vielleicht musste er seine Freunde ja doch nicht suchen. Er sah auf und traf auf zwei blaue Augen, herrliche Meer-blaue Augen über die man Gedichte schreiben könnte, nein sollte.

“Jap“ war das einzige was er hervor brachte als blaue Augen Junge ihn amüsiert musterte.

“Nicht sehr gesprächig hm?“ sagte er mit einem grinsen und klaute sich eine Pommes von Harry’s Turm. Harry hatte absolut nichts dagegen.

“Doch, ich also“ er wurde durch das seufzen eines anderen Jungen neben ihrem Tisch unterbrochen.

“Lou kannst du mir bescheid sagen wenn du Tische wechselst ich saß dort alleine“ sagte der Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und setzte sich kurz darauf neben den anderen Jungen der jetzt einen Namen besaß.

Harry saß die beiden Jungs ihm gegenüber eine Weile an bevor er sprach, “Für was steht Lou?“

“Louis, und Harry steht für Harold?“ sagte Louis und zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch.

“Nein nur für Harry, meine Mutter mag Harry Potter ein wenig zu sehr“ sagte er ehrlich.

Und wenn Harry jemals stolz auf sich gewesen war dann war es jetzt. Louis lachte und alles was Harry sah waren weiße Zähne und viele kleine Lachfalten. Sein Lachen hallte wohl durch die ganze Cafeteria und Zayn gab sich nicht mal Mühe sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

“Sie hat dich wirklich nach Harry Potter benannt?“ fragte Louis als er wieder zu Atmen kam. Zayn schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf über den Jungen neben ihm.

“So lustig ist das nicht“ sagte Harry diesmal etwas schüchterner als die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Cafeteria auf ihnen lag. Louis spielte mit der Flasche Wasser die am Tisch stand und beobachtete Harry interessiert. Er fühlte sich unter Louis‘ Blick nicht verurteilt oder bloßgestellt. Schon mal ein Vorteil

“Du bist lustig“ sagte er nach einer langen Stille und sah dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Zayn.

“Was?“ fragte der und warf etwas das aussah wie eine Pommes von Harry’s Tablet in Louis‘ Gesicht.

“Glaubst du wir können ihn mal mit feiern nehmen?“ Louis wippte wie das Energiebündel das er war auf und ab und sah Zayn fragend an.

“Wieso bittest du mich um Erlaubnis?“ Zayn rollte mit den Augen “Frag doch erst mal ob er will du Genie“

Louis‘ Stirn legte sich kurz in Falten als er weiter Zayn ansah.

“Okay“ sagte Louis langsam und drehte sich wieder zu Harry. Sein Stirnrunzeln verschwand und ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich stattdessen auf seinen Lippen aus.

“Zayn ist heut schlecht drauf“ er schielte zu dem dunkel Haarigen Jungen rüber und hielt dann eine Hand an seinen Mund, um ihn von Zayn abzuschirmen.

“Das Mädchen dass er mag ignoriert ihn“ flüsterte er und wurde dafür von Zayn auf den Arm geboxt.

“Es gibt schlimmeres“ sagte Harry und schloss seinen Mund sofort. Es klang nicht mal respektlos oder nur so daher gesagt. Es klang ernst und Zayn sah aus als würde er etwas sagen wollen doch lies es als er Harry eine Weile in die Augen sah. Vielleicht verstand Zayn besser als Louis, der die beiden nur Grinsend beobachtete.

“Ich dachte schon ihr prügelt euch jetzt“ meinte Louis und klopfte Zayn aufmunternd auf die Schulter

“Gut es klingelt gleich Harry gibst du mir dein Handy?“ fragte Louis und streckte seine Hand über den Tisch.

Wer war Harry um dazu nein zu sagen und drückte Louis sein Handy in die Hand. Der tippte seine Nummer ein und betrachtete noch eine Weile etwas auf dem Bildschirm bevor er Harry das Handy zurückgab.

“Wer ist der Junge auf dem Bild mit dir?“ fragte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

Harry wurde etwas schwerer ums Herz. Er ließ seine Finger über den Touchscreen gleiten und warf einen Blick auf das Bild. Er hatte viele Fotos von den Leuten im Krankenhaus.

“Liam, er war ein guter Freund von mir“ antwortete er und versuchte den Klos der sich in seinem Hals bildete zu ignorieren.

“War? Habt ihr euch gestritten?“ Louis legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg und musterte Harry wieder mit diesem interessierten Blick. Als wäre er ein Buch oder eine Leinwand. Bevor Harry mehr tun konnte als seinen Kopf zu schütteln hatte es geklingelt und Erleichterung sickerte durch ihn. Zayn sprang auf und klopfte Louis auf die Schulter der aufsprang und zusammen gingen sie davon. Louis war wie ein Tornado, er kam mit so viel Wucht und Energie und flog dir um die Ohren, doch wenn verschwand hinterließ er eine kalte, totenstille. Es war zu früh für solche gewagten Vergleiche aber Harry hatte dieses frohe Knistern im Bauch also war es ihm letztendlich egal.

\--

“Ich hab dein Lieblingsessen gemacht“ rief Anne als Harry durch die Haustür kam und laut seine Tasche in ein Eck schmiss. Es war ein stiller Freudenschrei immer wenn er die Kraft hatte die schwere Tasche wegzuschmeißen, die dann mit einem lauten dumpfen Geräusch am Boden aufkam.

“Wirst du nur noch mein Lieblingsessen machen?“ fragte er mit einem schmunzeln und trottete in die Küche um seine Mutter auf die Backe zu Küssen. Vielleicht hat sich ihre Beziehung in dieser schweren Zeit verbessert, aber Harry wusste dass sie nur noch den zerbrechlichen kleinen Jungen in ihm sah. Gut vielleicht war er es auch immer noch, wirklich tief in ihm irgendwo.

“Wann kommt Gem?“ fragte er als am Tisch saß und mit dem Handy in seiner Hand spielte. Damals als seine Mutter nur noch Zeit für ihren Sohn hatte ist Gemma zurück zu ihrem Vater, Harry konnte es ihr nie übel nehmen, er wünschte sich einfach oft er hätte nicht die ganze Zeit seiner Mutter beansprucht.

“Dieses Wochenende, Schatz“ sie setzte sich ihm lächelnd gegenüber “Und wie war dein Tag? Freunde gemacht?“

Harry’s Augen schossen in Erinnerung auf und das Handy in seiner Hand fühlte sich auf einmal viel schwerer und wichtiger an.

“Ja hab ich, glaub ich“ Er strich über das Display und begann zu tippen während seine Mutter von ihrem Tag im Büro erzählte.

‘Ich dachte vielleicht willst du meine Nummer?‘ Nein, er löschte es wieder

‘Hiii ich bins Harry‘ und wieder die Löschtaste

‘Du hast wunderschöne blaue Augen‘

Harry atmete tief ein und startete einen neuen Versuch.

‘Hii ich bins Harry :)‘ er kniff seine Augen zusammen und drückte auf Senden.

Seine Mutter sah ihn kurz verwirrt an bevor sie es mit einer Handbewegung abtat. Harry war sich sicher die Vorfreude auf eine Antwort von Louis war ungesund.

“Harry, hörst du mir zu?“

“Ja, Mum“

\--

Anne hatte den ganzen Morgen ihre Autoschlüssel gesucht, was der Grund dafür war dass Harry eine gute halbe Stunde zu spät in die Schule gerannt kam. Ein wenig außer Atem joggte er durch den Gang, sich in alle Richtungen umdrehend.Wie soll man so schnell alle Klassenzimmer kennen? Doch seine fast-Panikattacke wurde unterbrochen als ihn jemand an seinem Handgelenk packte und zu sich umdrehte.

“Harry tut mir leid ich konnte Gestern nicht mehr antworten, Lottie und ich haben uns gestritten und dann wollte Mum mich zwingen ihr beim Putzen zu helfen aber ich wollte nicht also hat sie mir mein Handy weggenommen also hab ich deine Nachricht erst heut Morgen bekommen wow du hast so dünne Handgelenke du solltest mehr essen, wir kommen übrigens zu spät“

Harry starrte einen Moment nur und fragte sich wie so viele Wörter in so einen kleinen Körper passten aber dann Grinste er. Denn es war Louis und Louis‘ Augen waren blau und Louis‘ Stimme war hell und voller Leben. Ganz anders als er es gewohnt war und er mochte es, mochte es wirklich. Louis hielt sein Handgelenk immer noch ein wenig zu fest und sah Harry an als wär er verrückt.

“Okay Louis“

“Okay Harry“

Sie sahen sich beide einige Sekunden an bis Louis den Jungen los lies und sie sich beide auf den Weg zu ihrer Klasse machten.

“Wieso bist du zu spät?“ fragte Harry und schielte zu dem Jungen rüber

“Ein stiller Protest gegen diese Schule“ antwortete Louis mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

“Achso“

“Wir haben Physik zusammen?“ fragte Harry als sie beide vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift “Physik“ stehen blieben. Es war offensichtlich aber Harry wollte jedes Wort dass aus Louis Mund kam aufsaugen.

“Ich schätze ja“ sagte Louis und sah weiter das Schild an.

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare, nicht etwa um cool vor Louis auszusehen, nein, nein einfach so. Louis seufzte als er durch das Stück Glas, dass in der Tür befestigt war spähte.

“Na klar Mr. Tomlinson, diesmal mit Begleitung wie ich sehe?“ fragte die Lehrerin als Louis die Tür öffnete und mit stolzem Gang hereinplatze. Harry sah hinter ihm wohl klein und erbärmlich aus. Na gut er war größer als Louis doch diesen stolzen Gang könnte er sich nie aneignen.

“Sie sehen richtig“ er grinste sie breit an

“Name?“ fragte sie, diesmal Harry wütend anstarrend.

“Harry, Harry Styles“ sagte er schnell und blickte ängstlich zu Louis, als würde der ihn plötzlich retten.

“Geben sie sich nicht mit so einem wie Louis ab, der zieht sie runter“

“Nur weil sich niemand mit ihnen abgeben will müssen sie nicht gleich so gemein sein“ sagte Louis mit einem netten Lächeln und einer Hand an seiner Hüfte.

Die Lehrerin schüttelte ihren Kopf

“Nachsitzen Tomlinson und Styles“

Harry wollte protestieren, wirklich, wenn er sich getraut hätte etwas gegen die Lehrerin zu sagen. Louis sah sie entsetzt an aber merkte schnell dass eine Diskussion nutzlos wäre und warf Harry deswegen einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu. Und vielleicht machte das die ganze Sache besser.

“Gut setzt euch und da ihr nicht da wart hat jeder schon seinen Partner gewählt, also bleibt nur ihr zwei“ sie zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch als wartete sie auf Wiederspruch aber Louis zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schlenderte zu dem freien Platz neben Zayn. Harry sah sich nervös um und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf den Platz hinter Zayn, neben ein Mädchen mit lila Haaren die ihn anlächelte als er sich setzte.

Ab und zu hörte er Zayn Dinge Flüstern wie

“Weil du nicht da warst hab ich Perrie als Partner fuck“

“Na und du bist ein Arschloch“

"Ja …sie ist heiß"

“Blah Blah du redest zu viel Lou hast du gestern Oprah gesehen?“

Schmunzelnd kritzelte er in seinen Block und versuchte die Stimme der Lehrerin und die der Schüler so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Man muss ja nicht in jeder Stunde aufpassen. Die Bleistiftstriche waren um einiges Interessanter.

Irgendwann spürte er ein leichtes stupsen an seinem Ellbogen und sah auf. Zwei große blaue Augen, ein paar Zentimeter von seinen Gesicht entfernt starrten ihn gespannt an. Mit einem unmännlichen Schrei viel er fast rückwärts vom Stuhl, hätte diese Person nicht seine Arme gepackt.

“Gott Harry was ist mit dir los?“ lachte Louis

“Was ist los mit DIR“ sagte Harry mit fast schon zu schriller Stimme.

Louis lachte wieder und lies seine Arme los, die wärme an der Stelle, an der Louis in berührt hatte verschwand.

“Physik Projekt du erinnerst dich?“ Louis zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

“Ach ja klar“ Harry nickte so fest dass seine Locken wild um ihn flogen.

Zayn stand neben Louis, fast wie ein Spiegelbild und sprach mit dem Mädchen mit den lila Haaren.

“Ich würde dich ja zu mir einladen aber da sind vier Mädchen, und zwei streitende Eltern und absolut nicht genug Platz“

Vielleicht hätte Harry zuhören sollen, wenigstens ein wenig dann wüsste er wieso Louis von treffen und Mädchen und Eltern sprach. Louis grinste als Harry’s Gesicht noch verzweifelter wurde.

“Also Haz, du und ich, Physik Projekt Daheim, okay?“

Harry nickte und Louis sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

“ Eh ja wir können zu mir klar“

“Okay gut, ich muss los, wir sehen uns beim Nachsitzen“ Louis richtete sich auf, winkte noch mal und verschwand dann mit Zayn aus der sich leerenden Klasse.

Harry nickte.

“Du heißt Harry oder?“ fragte das Mädchen neben ihm während sie ihren Rucksack packte. Sie hatte ein nettes Lächeln. Harry mochte sie.

“Ja und du?“

“Perrie“

Er hätte fast laut “oh“ gesagt doch er riss sich noch mal zusammen.

“Bist du befreundet mit Louis und Zayn?“ fragte sie als die beiden sich auf dem Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer machten.

“Ich weiß es nicht“ antwortete er ehrlich und brachte sie damit zum lachen.

“Aber du hängst mit ihnen rum?“

“Ich schätzte ja?“

Sie haute ihn leicht mit ihrer Schulter an und biss sich dann zögernd auf die Lippe.

“Uh…kannst du mal irgendwie rausfinden ob Zayn, du weißt schon…“

“Dich heiß findet?“ platze er heraus. Harry wurde rot und Perrie lachte überrascht.

“Auch, aber eigentlich ob er mich mag“

Sie sah schüchtern aus, hatte leicht rote Backen und trotzdem strahlte sie Selbstbewusstsein aus.

“Kann ich machen“

“Okay, wir sehen uns Harry“ Sie umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann den Gang runter, ihre Absätze machten dabei laute Klickgeräusche. Freunde machen war vielleicht doch nicht ganz so schwer.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee Louis als den Jungen wegen dem er Nachsitzen musste vorzustellen aber Harry hatte es ja nicht richtig durchdacht also war es okay.

“Wann hattest du Zeit ihn kennenzulernen?“ Anne lehnte an der Küchentheke und musterte ihren Sohn mit verschränkten Armen.

“Irgendwann diese Woche, er hat gesehen dass ich allein bin und hat sich zu mir gesetzt er ist nett wirklich“

Anne zog beide Augenbrauen hoch

“Du musstest wegen ihm Nachsitzen Harry"

“Eigentlich war das wegen dir“ murmelte er, nicht im Stande Wütend auf seine Mutter zu sein.

Sie seufzte, “Ich will einfach nicht dass jemand einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich hat Harry, ich hoffe einfach du weißt was du tust und er ist wirklich so nett wie du sagst. Du weißt wie sehr ich mich um dich sorge und ich will dass du dich mit Leuten abgibst die sich um dich und deine Gesundheit sorgen“

“Es gibt eben keinen zweiten Liam“ sagte er leise, in der Hoffnung dass seine Mutter es überhörte.

Ihre Augen sahen traurig aus als Harry wieder aufsah, oh wie er diesen Blick hasste. Voller Mitleid und Trauer. Liam war wohl der perfekte Sohn, der perfekte Freund, der perfekte alles. Und als Anne kein Vertrauen in niemanden hatte und nur wollte dass es Harry gut ging war Liam der perfekte Umgang. Wohl erzogen, nett, höfflich, lustig. Liam starb und Harry starb ein Stückchen mit. Der schmerz Liam zu verlieren ging nie weg, wird wohl nie aufhören aber es war okay, denn so spürte er seinen besten Freund immer noch. Harry sagte nichts mehr und ging still in sein Zimmer. Ein wenig wünschte er sich dass diese kälte, die tief in seinen Knochen lag nie verschwinden würde.

Sein Handy vibrierte und leuchtete mit einer neuen Nachricht auf.

“Bin in 10 min da :)“

Und Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht spürte er ja einen Funken wärme durch seinen Körper fliesen.

-

Harry sprintete zur Tür als es klopfte.

“Harry, Tabletten“ rief Anne als er an ihr vorbeijoggte.

“Ich werde sicher keinen Stress haben“ rief er Augenrollend.

Harry strich sich über seine Klamotten und öffnete mit einem unsicheren Lächeln die Tür. Louis hatte seinen Rucksack über eine Schulter geschmissen und grinste breit als Harry’s Lockenkopf an der Tür auftauchte.

“Hi Harry, schickes Haus“

“Danke es gehört nicht mir“ sagte er und ging beiseite damit Louis reinkommen konnte.

Louis lachte und Harry wusste nicht genau wieso, aber er mochte es.

“Ach ja ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für meine Physik Kenntnisse, Haz“

“Harry ich mach keine Witze, Küche jetzt“ rief Anne und Harry rollte noch mal mit den Augen.

“Die Treppe hoch und dann rechts ich bin gleich da“ sagte er noch schnell.

Louis nickte und machte sich auf den Weg während Harry stirnrunzelnd in die Küche tapste.

“Mum du machst dir zu viele Sorgen es kommt nicht zurück“ sagte Harry aber griff trotzdem nach dem Glas und den Tabletten als er den besorgten Blick seiner Mutter sah.

“Ich bin deine Mutter, das ist mein Job Schatz“ Sie küsste seine Stirn und streichelte seine Backe. So sehr er versuchte etwas zu sagen, die Angst sie zu verletzen war zu groß. Sie hatte zu viel durchgemacht. Also lächelte er nur und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Louis zuckte etwas zusammen als Harry die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er stand vor der Wand mit den vielen Fotos.

“Bist du sowas wie ein Hobbyfotograf?“ fragte Louis und sah sich erstaunt um. Auf Harry’s Tisch lag die Polaroid Kamera mit den vielen Fotoalben, eine Wand des Zimmers war in Bildern tapeziert. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

“Ich mag es nur Bilder von Leuten zu machen“

Louis nickte als würde er total verstehen wieso Harry das tat. Er verstand es nicht.

“Der Junge“ Louis deutete auf eines der Bilder “der ist auch auf deinem Handy oder?“

“Liam, ja das ist er“

Louis nickte wieder, “Beeindruckend“

Harry wurde rot und räusperte sich “Boden oder Bett?“ fragte er und kramte nach den Büchern die sie brauchen würden.

“Bett, immer Bett“ sagte Louis und zwinkerte.

Harry's Backen wurden noch wärmer. Sie saßen sich eine Weile still gegenüber und lasen die Blätter die sie bekommen hatten. Louis Gedanken schwiffen immer wieder ab und seine Augen landeten auf den vielen Fotos an der Wand. Wie konnte man sich auch in so einem Raum konzentrieren?

"Was ist daran das besondere?"

Harry brach aus seiner Konzentrationsphase und sah Louis verwirrt an.

"Ich meine am Fotografieren? Ich habs nie verstanden" sagte Louis und sah sich wieder um bevor er direkt Harry ansah "Du liebst es oder? Erklär mir wieso"

Harry wurde etwas nervös unter dem Blick des Jungen und begann mit dem Stoff seines T-shirts zu spielen.

"Ja ich liebe es Fotos zu machen. Es ist wie mein eigenes kleines Stück ‘für immer‘ weißt du? So wie wenn man einen Moment fotografiert und dann kann man ihn für immer behalten. Ich weiß es ist ein Klischee aber ein Bild sagt wirklich mehr als tausend Worte. Du weißt nie wirklich was in einem Foto passiert und ich finde das ist das schöne daran. Du kannst versuchen es dir vorzustellen aber du wirst es nie wirklich wissen. So wie, ah die Mona Lisa? Okay das ist eine Zeichnung aber auch irgendwie ein Foto, wenn das Sinn ergibt. Sie lacht und es ist ein kleines Lächeln-" Harry schien zu glühen und Louis konnte sich nicht an dem Jungen vor ihm satt sehen. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so übers Fotografieren reden gehört. Er hatte überhaupt noch nie jemanden so begeistert reden gehört. Bei anderen Leuten hätte er nach dem zweiten Satz aufgehört zuzuhören und stattdessen an essen oder sowas gedacht aber diesmal schien er förmlich an Harry's Lippen zu hängen.

"-aber du weißt dass es trotzdem da war? Vielleicht war es künstlich oder DaVinci machte beim malen ein lustiges Gesicht und Mona fand es süß aber er sagte ihr sie soll nicht lächeln aber vielleicht konnte sie nicht anders? Vielleicht war es auch ein stolzes Lächeln? Oder vielleicht ist etwas lustiges hinter DaVinci passiert, seine Katze hat Nutella gegessen oder so? Nein Wirklich, die Möglichkeiten sind endlos! Es ist das gleiche mit Fotos. Jemand könnte jetzt ein Foto von uns machen und man würde denken ich erkläre dir etwas weil ich rede und die Bücher offen sind aber nur wir wissen was wirklich passiert, verstehst du?"

Harry starrte ihn an. Er sah vielleicht ein wenig dumm aus, mit den warmen Backen und dem lächeln dass er nur bekam wenn er von etwas sprach das er wirklich liebte.

Louis' sah ihn geschockt an und hoffte nur dass sein Blick seine Gedanken nicht verriet.

"Harry das ist..., ich habs nie von dieser Seite betrachtet wow das ist cool, wirklich"

Harry wurde rot, es wurde schon fast zu einer Angewohnheit in Louis‘ Nähe.

“Tut mir leid ich bin etwas abgeschweift“

“Ist okay wirklich“ Louis lachte “Mehr als okay“

\--

Als Louis Harry das nächste Mal sah war das in der Mittagspause als Harry wieder alleine an einem Tisch saß, seinen Blick in ein Buch gerichtet.

“Dort drüben ist Harry“ Louis sah Zayn kurz an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Jungen mit den Locken.

“Sicher dass wir ihm nicht auf die Nerven gehen? Er liest Lou“ sagte Zayn und haute Louis leicht mit seiner Schulter.

“Ich hab auch nicht drüber nachgedacht ob ich ihn nerve als ich ihn dort zum ersten mal sitzen gesehen hab und ich werde einfach weiter in seiner Gegenwart nicht denken wenn das okay für dich ist“ erwiderte Louis.

Bevor Zayn antworten konnte waren sie schon bei dem Jungen angekommen und Louis lies sich Glücklich neben Harry fallen der wie erwartet zusammenzuckte.

“Vor Louis erschreckt man sich nicht wahr?“ sagte Zayn und grinste in sein Essen.

“Vor Zayn’s Gesicht erschreckt man sich noch mehr glaub mir“ Louis streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Zayn rollte mit den Augen, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Harry fühlte sich seltsam wohl zwischen ihnen. Zayn lächelte ihn freundlich an als er wieder in eine seiner Pommes biss.

“Du isst nichts? Willst du ein paar von meinen Pommes?“ fragte Zayn als Louis zum Millionsten mal in Zayn’s Teller griff um sich den Mund vollzustopfen.

“Nein ich hab schon gegessen“ sagte Harry mit einem höflichen Lächeln “aber Danke“

Er würde um nichts auf der Welt erzählen dass seine Mutter ihn zwingt einen Ernährungsplan einzuhalten damit sein Körper gesund bleibt und er keine Abwehrkräfte verliert. Als würde so etwas bei einem Tumor helfen. Aber er hatte nicht das Herz um es ihr zu sagen, vielleicht konnte er auch bald mit diesem Essen aufhören wenn sie einsieht dass alles was den Krebsverursacht hatte weg war.

“Hör nicht auf Zayn“ sagte Louis

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

“W-Was?“ fragte Harry

“Ich hab gefragt obs dir gut geht du siehst Krank aus“ wiederholte sich Zayn

In Harry stieg für einen Moment Panik auf aber die verging schnell als er einmal tief einatmete. Er sah nur etwas blass aus, mehr als sonst.

“Du siehst nicht Krank aus, nur etwas blass“ wiederholte Louis seine Gedanken und Harry lachte.

Louis lehnte sich näher zu Harry, als hätte er etwas gesagt was Louis nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

“Kommst du am Samstag dann mit zu Zayn?“ Louis‘ Augen hatten wieder diesen Hoffnungsschimmer und Harry begann sich schlecht zu fühlen Nein sagen zu müssen.

“Ich muss meine Mutter fragen“ platze er heraus. Es war immerhin besser als “Ich kann nicht“

Zayn zog eine Augenbraue hoch “Ist deine Mutter so ne‘ total strenge?“

Harry nickte

“Oh dann wird sie von Louis sicher begeistert sein“ Zayn klatsche lachend in die Hände und Louis warf eine Pommes nach ihm. Sie sollten das zu einer Sportart machen. Wär spannend Pommes-werfen bei den olympischen Spielen zu sehen.

“Ich bin nett und guter Umgang“ murmelte Louis. Er würde Zayn später noch sagen dass er vor Harry nicht den coolen Badboy geben kann.

“Tut mir leid aber sie lässt mich nicht einfach zu Leuten gehen es ist scheiße“ Harry sah die beiden Entschuldigend an aber Louis schüttelte fest seinen Kopf. Er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt den Jungen mit den komischen Haaren näher kennenzulernen. Wieso genau wusste er selbst nicht.

“Ich komm mit und überrede sie, dann kannst du gleich über Nacht bleiben okay?“ seine Augenbrauen waren beide in die höhe geschossen und seine Augen waren voller Begeisterung.

 

“Wir können es probieren okay“ sagte Harry.

“Kein Sorge bis Samstag kriegt ihr das schon hin“ sagte Zayn und warf Harry einen skeptischen Blick zu. Als würde Harry ein Geheimnis vor ihnen haben. Gut vielleicht hatte er das auch.

“Kann ich heut nach der Schule wieder zu dir?“ fragte Louis und trat Zayn unter dem Tisch als der die beiden Grinsend ansah.

“Ich schätze schon“ Harry lächelte ihn an und versuchte möglichst nicht daran zu denken was für einen Vortrag seine Mutter ihm halten würde.

“Man dein Lächeln ist komisch, als würde nur dein Mund lachen, bist du schlecht drauf?“ fragte Zayn und lehnte sich auf beide Ellbogen um Harry genauer anzusehen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser, um Zayn’s Blick zu entgehen.

Louis wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen aber er hatte es auch bemerkt. Vielleicht war es das was ihn an dem Jungen so interessierte. Es war nicht nur sein breiter Mund, der aussah als wurde er für nichts anderes als Lachen gemacht sein. Nein es waren auch seine Augen. Sie hatten ein einzigartiges grün. Sie waren tief, ein pool aus Jade, leuchtend und funkelnd wie die perfektesten Diamanten. Harry war jung das wusste Louis, aber seine Augen waren es nicht. Sie waren mit einer tiefen Trauen überzogen, sie sahen so aus als hätte er alles Traurige auf dieser Welt persönlich gesehen. Es war als hätten diese Augen tausende von Geheimnissen und Louis brannte nur so darauf jedes von ihnen herauszufinden.

Seit er diese grünen Augen gesehen hatte, diese Augen die aussahen als hätten sie Kämpfe und Verluste gesehen. Er wusste dass er keinen Tag mehr ohne diese grünen Augen verbringen wollte.

“Lou?“ fragte Harry leise und tippte ihm an die Schulter

“Oh, ja?“ Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Jungen. Als wäre seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nicht schon auf ihm.

“Ich hab gesagt ich muss gehen Mrs . . . Hammer? Wollte mich vor dem Unterricht sehen“ Harry stand auf und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

“Gut, gut wir sehen uns heute“ rief Louis ihm hinterher und stand dabei halb von seinem Platz auf als Harry schon ein paar Schritte entfernt war. Er drehte sich halb um und winkte nochmal bevor er aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwand.

Zayn sah seinen Freund schmunzelnd an und Louis Grinsen viel wieder.

“Sag nichts“ zischte er und lies sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.

“Wir sehen uns heute“ ahmte Zayn ihn mit viel zu heller Stimme nach. “Hat Tommo etwa gefallen an dem neuen lockigen Jungen gefunden?“

“Sein Name ist Harry“

Zayn rollte mit den Augen

“Ich finde ihn nett okay?“ sagte Louis etwas leiser.

“Lou so benimmst du dich nicht bei Leuten die du nett findest“ meinte Zayn und sah seinen Freund skeptisch an.

“Ja gut vielleicht würde es mir nichts ausmachen nackt mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen“

“Du bist widerlich“ lachte Zayn

“Nein wirklich ich will ihn besser kennenlernen weißt du“

Zayn sah ihn kritisch an und seufzte dann “Ist das dein ernst? Oder willst du nur in seine Hose“

Louis rollte mit den Augen “Ja es ist mein ernst“

“Bau eine Freundschaft auf und sowas, er ist nicht so der Typ der dich schnell an sich ran lässt dass kann ich dir sagen“

“Stimmt, Zayn der Jungs experte“ sagte Louis machte eine übertriebene Handbewegung.

“Ich muss nicht mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen sein um zu wissen… gott Lou du bist unmöglich“

“Weißt du was Neues von Perrie? Ich glaube sie hat mich heute angeschaut, sie steht auf mich“ sagte Louis und zwinkerte Zayn zu. Der sah ihn genervt an und warf diesmal eine Flasche Wasser nach Louis.

\--

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie Freundschaft wirklich funktionierte. Das mit Liam war zwar so etwas aber Liam war eben mehr ein viel zu fürsorglicher Bruder als ein Kumpel der mit dir durch die Bars zieht. Auch wenn er das mit den Bars nur aus Filmen kannte. Deswegen war es auch kein Wunder dass er Louis geschockt ansah als der auf einmal neben ihm auftauchte, Harry einen Arm umlegte und auf ihn einredete dass er ihn den anderen vorstellen wolle. Harry hatte sich aus seinem Griff gewandt und war ein paar Schritte Rückwärts gegangen.

“Eine Umkleide ist nicht der beste Ort dafür“ sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.

“Du bist mein neuer Freund ich will dich den anderen vorstellen“ Louis grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Harry lächelte sanft und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf.

“Ist in Ordnung Lou ich brauch niemanden kennenzulernen wenn ich dich hab“ sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen.

“Oh die Seite an dir kenn ich ja gar nicht“ Louis lachte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sein Blick ging über die Jungs die redeten und sich umzogen.

“Sind sowieso alles Loser, glück dass du mich hast“

Harry hatte immer noch dieses lustige Gefühl ihm Bauch und Louis Hand auf seiner Schulter machte es nicht besser.

“Hattest du viele Freunde? Also auf deiner alten Schule oder wo auch immer du warst“ fragte Louis als sie beide die Umkleide verließen.

“Naja ein paar?“ sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Louis lächelte und joggte rückwärts vor Harry her. Louis könnte jeden für sich gewinnen. Nur mit einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern, da war Harry sich sicher. Jeder liegt Louis Tomlinson zu Füßen und trotzdem schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem idiotischen Harry.

“Harry“

Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah auf. Louis sah ihn mit einem so herzlichen Blick an am liebsten hätte er gewürgt. Ab diesem Moment wusste er mehr oder weniger dass er wohl total und vollkommen verloren war, solange Louis Tomlinson existierte.

“Ich hab gesagt heute ist Mittwoch, das heißt Zeit zu feiern dass die Woche fast um ist“ Louis warf seine Hände in die Luft als hätte er gerade einen Preis gewonnen.

“Oh viel spaß“ murmelte Harry

“Du sollst mit“ lachte Louis und drehte sich um, um normal neben Harry herzugehen.

“Ich kann nicht, meine Schwester kommt heute und wir haben so ein Familienabend etwas“

Jemand rief Louis‘ Namen aber er sah nicht eine Sekunde weg. Harry tat es auch nicht. Was vielleicht der Grund dafür war wieso Harry einen Ball an den Kopf bekam. Louis hatte so etwas geschrien wie,

“Ihr verdammten Idioten, ihr wisst dass ihr jemanden verletzen könnt soll ich erst rüber kommen und euch den Ball hinten rum reinschieben? Ihr verdammten Idioten, fuck“

Es schien so als hätte er für einen Moment vergessen dass Harry am Boden lag und sich den Kopf hielt. Bis er neben dem Jungen auf die Knie ging und lächelte.

“Ich denke nicht dass du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast“ sagte Louis lächelnd.

“Okay Dr. Tomlinson“ murmelte Harry und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

“Wie wär es wenn wir Donnerstag feiern?“ fragte Louis und nahm Harry’s Hand um ihn hochzuziehen.

“Was genau meinst du mit feiern?“ fragte Harry schüchtern als sich ihre Hände trennten.

“Auf dem komischen Spielplatz hinter Zayn’s Haus sitzen und trinken“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Harry dachte dass Louis ihn abholen würde also war er auch überrascht als plötzlich ein Junge mit Lederjacke vor seiner Tür stand. Zum Glück hatte er die Tür aufgemacht, seine Mum hätte ihm eine Rede gehalten mit welchen Leuten er sich abgeben sollte.

-

"Louis kommt in einer halben Stunde glaub ich" sagte Zayn als er auf der Schaukel leicht hin und her wippte, die Fersen fest im Boden und eine Zigarette im Mund. Harry saß neben ihm, wippte auch leicht vor und zurück. Zayn's nähe hatte etwas seltsam entspannendes, aber vielleicht lag es auch an dem kühlen Herbst Wetter und dem leichten Nebel.

"Dieses Wetter erinnert mich an etwas" sagte Harry leise und in diesem Moment war es so als schien der Junge neben ihm der perfekte Gesprächspartner. Er war nicht so aufgedreht und laut wie Louis, er war ruhig und strahlte etwas gemütliches aus.

"An was zum Beispiel?" fragte Zayn und drehte die Zigarette etwas herum.

"Tod" sagte Harry knapp.

"Romantisch" sagte Zayn schmunzelnd und nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den weißen Rauch in dicken Schwaden wieder in die Luft. Zayn war einem Kunstwerk entsprungen da war Harry sich sicher.

"Wieso hast du die Kamera da um deinen Hals?" fragte Zayn nach einer Weile.

"Oh stimmt" Harry hob die Kamera und schoss ein Foto von Zayn.

"Könnte ich dich dafür nicht anzeigen?" fragte Zayn und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Würdest du?"

"Nein" Zayn schmunzelte schon wieder.

"Ich glaube Perrie mag dich" sagte Harry und brachte damit Zayn's entspannte Haltung durcheinander. Er sah überrascht zu Harry und stand von der Schaukel auf, lies sich dann mit etwas dass sich anhörte wie ein Jubelschrei zurück in die Schaukel fallen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis er sich beruhigt hatte und wieder einen tiefen Atemzug von der Zigarette nahm.

Harry hatte noch zwei Fotos gemacht.

"Ist es nicht komisch, da sind so viele Menschen da draußen die jemanden heimlich Lieben. Und dann gibt es so viele Menschen die keine Ahnung haben dass jemand sie heimlich liebt" sagte Zayn leise und schaukelte etwas hin und her.

"Versucht Zayn wieder einen auf Philosoph zu machen?" rief Louis der mit einer Papiertüte in der Hand angerannt kam. Er war außer Atem und lehnte sich an einem der Maste, der die Schaukel hielt an um nach Luft zu schnappen.

"Zayn ist ein Philosoph" sagte Harry und Louis schnaubte.

"Eigentlich nicht, nein" Louis setzte sich in den Kies vor die zwei Jungs. Harry hatte das verlangen aufzustehen und sich neben ihn zu setzen damit er nicht alleine auf dem kalten Boden sitzen musste, aber er lies es.

"Harry hat gesagt dass Perrie mich mag, also ist alles was heute aus deinem Mund kommt irrelevant"

Louis begann zu lachen, genau wie Zayn also machte Harry wieder ein Foto.

"Ich hab übrigens Essen mitgebracht" Louis hob die braune Papiertüte und kramte laut nach dem Inhalt. Mit einem breiten Lächeln zog er eine Tüte Chips und eine Tüte Gummibärchen heraus. Louis gab Zayn sofort die eine Packung mit den Chips und sah Harry dann mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Die Mütze die seine Haare vor dem Wind schütze war leicht verrutscht und seine Wimpern schienen heute noch länger als sonst zu sein. Harry wusste nicht wieso ihm diese Details auffielen, es war ihm aber auch egal.

"Wir teilen uns die anderen okay?" schlug Louis vor.

"Ich darf keine Süßigkeiten essen, oder fettiges oder sonst irgendwas ungesundes" sagte Harry langsam, sehr langsam und zögernd.

Louis und Zayn sahen ihn verwirrt, sogar entsetzt an.

"Is okay, ich ess' kein Schwein" sagte Zayn dann und stopfte sich eine Hand voll Chips in den Mund.

"Wie kannst du so Leben?" fragte Louis und begann sich über die Gummibärchen herzumachen.

"Einfach Leben" sagte Harry schlicht und damit war das Thema für die Jungs wohl abgeschlossen.

-

"Nein ich bin dran mit fragen" rief Zayn bevor Louis ihm den Mund zuhielt. Sie saßen am Boden des kleinen Häuschens in dem die Kinder immer Vater-Mutter-Kind spielten. Der Grund dafür war der Regen und Louis' Sturheit bis zu Zayn's Haus zu laufen.

"Okay los Zayn" sagte Louis mit einem genervten Augenrollen.

"Du isst ausversehen radioaktiv verseuchtes Gemüse. Es war wirklich lecker und so aber noch cooler ist dass du jetzt die Superkräfte deiner Wahl hast. Welche wären eure?"

Harry lehnte sich gegen das kalte Plastik. Es war eng in dem kleinen Häuschen und sein Bein war komplett an Louis' gepresst. Nicht dass das schlecht war.

"Ich wäre gerne super schnell, damit ich in jedes Land kann und überall helfen kann oder sowas, oder einfach nur coole Fotos machen, Tourist spielen ihr wisst schon" antwortete Louis.

Die beiden sahen Harry fragend an.

"Ich würde unsterblich werden, für immer Leben, den Tod jedes Jahr verarschen"

Die beiden schienen mit der Antwort zufrieden denn Louis nickte Harry zu.

"Ehm, könnt ihr eure Nase mit eurer Zunge berühren?" fragte Harry und war durchaus Zufrieden mit seiner Frage doch Zayn schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und Louis haute ihn leicht an.

"Unkreativ, wahnsinn" sagte Louis und streckte dann seine Zunge aus und berührte seine eigene Nase und danach gleich Harry's. Louis hatte wohl damit gerechnet dass Harry aufschrie aber er blieb still sitzen und beobachtete Louis als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, Zunge immer noch aus seinem Mund hängend.

"Okay, ich will" begann Zayn "mit wem und wann war eure letzte Umarmung und wie lange? Ich mein nicht so Mutter Umarmungen sondern richtige"

"Werden wir jetzt sentimental?" fragte Louis

"Ja wieso nicht" Zayn zwinkerte ihm zu und Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Also meine war mit meiner Schwester bevor sie ausgezogen ist glaub ich" sagte Zayn

"Uh... mit Hannah ? Oder dir ich weiß nicht mehr" sagte Louis und sah Zayn dabei an.

"Oh deine Umarmungen sind die besten Lou" sagte Zayn und klopfte Louis' aufs Knie.

"Ich weiß"

Zayn schmiss etwas dass aussah wie ein Stein nach Louis aber er traf nur die Wand hinter ihm. Es muss wohl Absicht gewesen sein denn er hätte Louis gar nicht verfehlen können.

"Und du?" fragte Zayn und sah Harry gespannt an. Harry hatte nicht wirklich lange überlegen müssen, seine letzte Umarmung war seine Familie und Liam.

"Liam, ein Freund von mir" er hatte es in den letzten Monaten geschafft nicht mehr wie ein weinerliches Baby zu klingen wenn er über Liam sprach.

"Du denkst viel an diesen Liam, war er dein Freund also fester Freund und so?" fragte Zayn und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Louis, der mit dem Sand am Boden spielte und zu Harry raufschielte.

Harry lachte leise. "Er war ein sehr guter Freund, mein bester Freund"

"Was ist passiert?" fragte wieder Zayn

Der Regen war nicht besser geworden und das Häuschen war viel zu eng und Harry war es als würde die Luft immer dicker werden.

"Er ist gestorben"

Und da war er, der Satz der jede Stimmung zum sinken brachte. Schnell und brutal. Seufzend richtete er sich ein wenig auf und sah zu den beiden Jungs auf. Zayn kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Backe herum und Louis' Blick war durchdringend und unleserlich. Es war leise und nur das Geräusch vom Regen, auf dem Plastikdach war zu hören.

"Ihr wisst ich fang nicht gleich zu heulen an, ihr könnt ruhig fragen" sagte Harry lachend.

"Wie ist er gestorben und wann?" platze Zayn heraus. Louis kickte ihn kurz und Harry schmunzelte.

"Krebs, vor fünf Monaten"

"Du hast zuletzt vor fünf Monaten jemanden richtig umarmt?" fragte Louis und sah ihn dabei entsetzt an. Harry wollte nicht wirklich sagen dass da noch seine Mutter und Schwester waren also nickte er. Louis sah ihn eine Weile nur an und lächelte dann bevor er Harry zu ihm zog. Es war ein wenig unangenehm so in diesem engen Haus und in dieser Position aber Louis' Hände waren fest an seinem Rücken und Louis' Geruch war in seiner Nase und er zog Louis noch näher an sich ran. Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein. Es war magisch, wirklich.

"Okay nächste Frage, wann habt ihr euch zuletzt einen runtergeholt" sagte Zayn und schon bald war das kleine Häuschen im Regen gefüllt mit Gelächter und warmen ineinander verschlungenen Beinen.

\---

"Du magst ihn"

"Ich habs dir schon gesagt ich werde nicht zögern dich aus meinem Haus zu werfen"

"Deine Mutter mag mich zu sehr, sie würde das nicht zulassen."

Louis schüttelte den Kopf über seinen nervigen Freund der sich ohne Scham am Kühlschrank zu schaffen machte. Gut vielleicht hatte er Zayn eingeladen um eine Krise zu besprechen, trotzdem hatte er noch lange nicht dass Recht dieses Thema so direkt anzugehen.

"Ich weiß nicht" sagte Louis ehrlich und lehnte sich an den Küchentisch. Zayn's Kopf war immer noch im Kühlschrank.

"Kommt er heute Abend?" fragte Zayn und tauchte wieder auf, mit etwas in der Hand das aussah wie Käse.

"Ich muss später zu ihm und seine Mutter überreden" seufzte Louis.

"Ich kenn ihn nicht richtig, erzähl mir was über ihn" Zayn lächelte ihn kurz an und begann dann in den Schränken nach Brot zu suchen.

"Oben rechts, ich kenn ihn keine zwei Wochen Zayn. Aber es kommt mir vor als würde ich ihn schon länger kennen weißt du? Er ist so... sein Kopf ist wie eine Bibliothek und ich will jedes Buch lesen und du weißt ich mag es nicht zu lesen und er hat diese Art an sich und er hat immer diesen verständnisvollen Blick" Louis kratze am Tisch herum und starrte auf die Decke als er weitersprach "ich musste mich letztens in Biologie fragen wie die alte Frau Müller es wohl erklären würde wieso ich dieses stechende Gefühl in meiner Brust bekomm wenn ich an Harry denke"

Als Louis wieder von der Decke in Richtung seines Freundes sah wurde er fast rot unter dem Blick dem ihn Zayn zuwarf. Er stand da mit dem Brotmesser in der einen und dem Leib Brot in der anderen Hand und sah Louis mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

"Alter, du stehst total auf ihn" rief Zayn.

"Kann nicht sein" protestierte Louis und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Zayn sah ihn genervt an und drehte sich um, um weiter an seinem Sandwich zu arbeiten.

"Gut, vielleicht ein wenig, ich will ihn einfach besser kennenlernen. Oh Gott wie mach ich das?" jammerte Louis.

Zayn begann zu lachen und sah dabei mit dem Messer auf wie ein verrückter "Frag ihn nach einem Date, ich bin mir sicher er würde ja sagen so wie er dich ansieht, als wärst du irgendwas Wert oder so" Zayn grinste und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Louis haute seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

\--

Als Louis am Freitagabend vor der Tür der Styles auftauchte hatte Anne nur ihren Kopfgeschüttelt und gefragt ob der Junge gleich bei ihnen einziehen wolle. "Nein aber das Angebot überleg ich mir" sagte Louis und brachte sie damit zum Lächeln. Er hatte nie Probleme damit jemandem zum Lachen oder zumindest zum Lächeln zu bringen.

"Mum ich geh schon" rief Harry laut und stoppte auf der letzten Stufe der Treppen, die er herunter gejoggt kam. Louis stand da, mit seinen Händen verschränkt und einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er passte wirklich gut ins ganze Bild, als hätte er sich schon einen Platz in ihre kleine Familie gebahnt.

"Hi" Harry's Lächeln war so breit und Louis wollte es noch ein wenig länger anschauen.

"Hi Babe" sagte Louis und sah Harry unsicher an aber der lächelte nur noch ein wenig breiter.

"Okay wo ist deine Mum?"

"Küche" Harry deutete auf eine Tür aber Louis wusste natürlich wo ihre Küche war.

"Hei Mrs Styles wie geht's ihnen heute?" fragte Louis und küsste Anne auf die Backe. Sie lächelte den Jungen sanft an.

"Eigentlich ganz gut Louis und dir?" Sie zog sich die Schürze herunter und wuschelte Harry durch die Haare. Bevor er an ihr vorbei gehen konnte deutete sie auf das Glas Wasser und die Packung Tabletten.

"Nur weil du dich die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer versteckst heißt es nicht du musst sie nicht nehmen" sagte sie in einem typischen Mütterlichen Ton und Harry lies die Schultern ein wenig hängen. Louis hatte sich schon lange vorgenommen mal wegen den Tabletten nachzufragen aber er dachte es sei sowas wie ein Kalziummangel und Harry würde es ihm selbst irgendwann sagen.

"Mrs. Styles ich wollte sie fragen ob Harry heute mit zu einem Freund kann, nur ein normaler DvD Abend unter Jungs sie wissen schon" Louis hatte sich dich neben Harry gestellt und wartete mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf eine Antwort der Frau.

"Ich kenne solche DvD-Abende was glaubst du wie ich mit Gemma schwanger wurde"

Louis verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Keine Mädchen, keine Drogen, kein Alkohol sie haben mein Wort" Louis hatte Harry's Handgelenk noch ein mal gedrückt als er zu Anne rüber schlenderte. Sie sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Eine Nacht. Nichts Illegales oder verbotenes, ich pass auf den süßen Lockenkopf da drüben auf"

Als Louis wieder zu Harry sah war der etwas rot aber er hätte es sich auch nur einbilden können. Anne musterte den Jungen und sah ihm eine Weile in die Augen, so dass Louis das Gefühl hatte sie würde direkt in seine Seele sehen. Am Ende seufzte sie und die beiden wussten dass sie gewonnen hatten.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sie saßen zusammen auf Zayn’s Bett. Alle in bequemen Pyjamas und Bäuchen voll mit Pizza und wenn sich so Freundschaft anfühlte dann konnte Harry nicht genug davon haben. Die beiden hatten nichts aus Zayns “Geheimschublade“ genommen und dafür war Harry dankbar. Er wollte nicht dass seine Anziehsachen und Haare nach Gras stanken. Seine Mutter würde ihn nie wieder aus dem Haus lassen, da war er sich sicher.

“Ich bin Müde“ verkündete Zayn und klatschte dann in die Hände was Harry zusammenzucken lies. Harry wollte nicht zugeben dass er vier Uhr Morgens viel zu spät fand um noch wach zu sein also nickte er nur und starrte Zayn dann fragend an.

“Wo schlafen wir?“ fragte Harry unsicher und sah sich dem Zimmer um.

Louis kletterte vom Bett und zog das Sofa, dass in Zayn’s Zimmer stand auseinander. Er holte ein großes Kissen und eine Decke hervor bevor er Harry entschuldigend ansah.

“Eigentlich bin ich immer der einzige der hier schläft also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht schlafen wir zusammen“ sagte Louis und zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte Zayn’s breites Grinsen zu ignorieren. Sie hatten sogar noch eine Matratze und das Sofa lies sich noch mal doppelt so weit ausbreiten aber Louis verfolgte einen Plan und den musste er strickt einhalten.

“Macht mir nichts aus, aber ich schlafe nackt“ sagte Harry ernst und stand von dem Bett auf. Louis‘ Mund klappte auf und Zayn begann zu Lachen.

“War nur ein Witz, ich dachte ich wäre Lustig“ sagte Harry leise

“Bist du“ versicherte Zayn. Louis‘ Mund schloss sich wieder und er versuchte mit aller Kraft den Funken Vorfreude in sich zu ignorieren.

Harry sah müde noch bezaubernder aus als sonst und für das Wort bezaubernd wollte Louis sich schon eine reinschlagen. Louis hatte gerade die Decke ausgebreitet da war Harry auch schon in ihr “Bett“ gekrabbelt.

Er wollte lachen als Harry begann sich unter der Decke auszuziehen. Er wackelte ein wenig hin und her und schmiss dann Hose und T-Shirt auf den Boden. Louis beobachtete ihn amüsiert aber Harry’s Blick sagte deutlich “frag nicht“ also fragte er nicht.

Harry wusste dass er die ganzen Narben der Katheter und Spritzen nicht lange verstecken konnte, sie waren so deutlich rosa auf seiner blassen Haut, es machte ihn Krank.

Louis zog sich seine Sachen über den Kopf und kämpfte mit der Hose bevor er, genau wie Harry nur in Boxershorts auf das Sofa fiel. Zayn machte das Licht aus und es wurde still. Harry wollte so gerne näher an die warme Quelle neben ihm rutschen.

“Noch eine Runde Fragen okay?“ Zayns Stimme hallte durch die Dunkelheit und irgendwie war es angenehmer so zu sprechen. Keine verurteilenden Blicke.

“Glaubt ihr an Geister?“ fragte Louis und wow seine Stimme war näher als Harry dachte. Vielleicht würden sich ihre Fingerspitzen berühren wenn er ganz vorsichtig rüber tastete.

“Nein“ sagte Harry leise und er spürte wie Louis Kopf sich zu ihm drehte.

“Wieso?“

“Wenn es sie gäbe dann wäre ich sehr enttäuscht dass mich noch niemand besucht hat“ antwortete Harry

Louis lachte und Harry spürte seinen heißen Atem viel zu sehr an seiner Haut.

“Also ich glaube daran. Was war die beste Entscheidung die ihr in den letzten Wochen getroffen habt?“ fragte Zayn und alle wurden leise um nachzudenken.

“In dieser Cafeteria zu sitzen“ wenn es nicht für die Dunkelheit gewesen wäre dann hätte Harry bestimmt irgendetwas anderes gesagt.

“Ich hab den hübschen Jungen in der Cafeteria angesprochen“ sagte Louis mit einem Schmunzeln.

“Du findest mich hübsch?“ schoss es aus Harry heraus und er bereute es nicht mal richtig.

“ja, sehr“ Louis Kopf war wieder zu ihm gedreht und Zayn’s Antwort interessierte ihn im Moment absolut nicht.

Es war wieder eine lange Stille und Zayn’s Schnarchen war das einzige was zu hören war.

“Ich finde dich auch hübsch“ flüsterte Harry. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft dass Louis schon schläft. Aber das Glück war nicht mit ihm.

“Wirklich? Sonst nichts? Ich dachte ich bin dir wichtiger“ er haute Harry ganz leicht mit seiner Hand und nur vielleicht war das um herauszufinden wo genau Harry’s Hand war. Harry schmunzelte und schloss seine Augen.

“Soll ich dir eine Liste machen mit all den Dingen die ich an dir mag?“ lachte Harry.

“Dann mach ich dir auch eine“ sagte Louis leise.

Harry lachte los und drehte sich so dass er sein Gesicht ins Kissen pressen konnte um Zayn nicht zu wecken. Er verfehlte das Kissen und traf halb Louis‘ Schulter. So blieb er dann einfach liegen.

“Willst du mit mir was Essen gehen?“ platze es aus Louis heraus. Harry war zu müde um zu realisieren was er genau meinte.

“Wie meinst du das?“ murmelte er.

Louis seufzte “Willst du mit mir ausgehen, ein Date?“

Harry hob seinen Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Einen Moment lang dachte er, er hätte nur geträumt.

“Du willst… ausgehen? Ein Date?“ fragte Harry verwirrt.

“Tut mir Leid“ sagte Louis leise, seine Stimme brach zum Ende hin. Harry wollte schreien.

“Du fragst…mich? Ein richtiges Date? Essen und so?“ Harry hoffte sehr dass sein Grinsen nicht in seiner Stimme zu hören war.

“Ja das war der Plan aber wenn du…“ begann Louis doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

“Ja, ja ich würde gerne, ja“

Es war wieder Still und Harry lies sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Er war sich sicher dass er Träumte, seine Augen fielen wieder zu und er hielt sich mit aller Kraft wach. Seine Mühe wurde belohnt denn Louis seufzte glücklich und drehte sich so dass sein Gesicht an Harry’s Schulter gepresst war und eines seiner Beine zur hälfte über Harry’s lag. Er bildete sich sogar ein Louis‘ presste einen sanften Kuss auf seine Schulter kurz bevor er einschlief.

Er hörte Zayn’s kichern und Louis‘ “halt die klappe“ nicht mehr.

\--

Harry winkte seiner Mutter gerade als zwei Arme sich um seine Hüften schlangen und ihn an sich pressten. Er kämpfte wirklich damit nicht rot zu werden. Er hatte Louis das letzte mal Samstagmorgen gesehen, als er leise aufstand um niemanden zu wecken. Seine Mutter wollte ihn früh abholen und die anderen hatten ihren Schlaf verdient, besonders Louis, der so seelenruhig dagelegen hatte.

“Einfach wegschleichen hm?“ Louis hatte ihn losgelassen und ihn zu sich gedreht. Er sah Harry amüsiert an.

“Musste nach Hause“ sagte Harry und zwang sich nicht zu breit zu lächeln.

“Ist okay, lass uns gehen sonst kommen wir wieder zu spät“ Louis lächelte ihn sanft an und wenn Harry etwas mehr Mut gehabt hätte dann hätte er nach Louis‘ Hand gegriffen, aber er nickte nur und ging neben dem Jungen her. Louis sah immer wieder zu ihm rüber und es sah fast so aus als würde er immer wieder versuchen etwas zu sagen aber er lies es jedes Mal.

Der Tag schlich so vor sich hin, voll mit kurzen Blicken und knappen Wörtern. Es war in Biologie als Louis sich direkt neben Harry setzte als die Stunde begann. Harry hatte ihn kurz angelächelte und starrte dann wieder konzentriert auf den Tisch.

“Harry… ich wollte fragen du weißt ja…“ Louis spielte mit dem Stift in seiner Hand herum und wartete darauf dass Harry aufsah oder zumindest reagierte.

“Hörst du mich? Haz?“ versuchte er es noch mal, aber er gab immer noch nichts von sich. Louis lehnte sich besorgt nach vorne und legte seine Hand auf Harry’s Backe um seinen Kopf zu ihm zu drehen. Das schien zu helfen denn Harry riss seinen Blick vom Tisch weg und starrte stattdessen in Louis‘ Augen.

“Hei geht’s dir gut?“ fragte Louis und fasste ihm an die Stirn. Es war beruhigend Louis‘ Hände in seinem Gesicht zu haben.

“Kopfschmerzen, wolltest du was?“ versuchte er so gelassen wie möglich zu Fragen. Louis sah ihn zögernd an aber lächelte dann erleichtert und lies seine Hände wieder in seinen Schoß fallen.

“Willst du am Samstag mit mir Ausgehen, du weißt schon so richtig?“ fragte er vorsichtig und gab sich große Mühe Harry’s Blick standzuhalten, aber für das Lächeln dass er von Harry bekam hatte es sich gelohnt.

“Ja, gern ich freu mich“

\--

Jeder hat mal Kopfschmerzen. Das ist normal. Harry redete es sich ohne Pause ein, er war sich sicher dass es half. Es war Dienstag als sie alle in der Cafeteria saßen, Louis und Zayn unterhielten sich über irgendwas das mit Superhelden zu tun hatte, also klinkte Harry sich einfach aus ihrer Unterhaltung aus.

Es war absurd sich wegen sowas Sorgen zu machen. Harry’s Gefühl sagte ihm er solle dringend mit seiner Mutter darüber reden. Doch er wollte seiner Mutter keine Sorgen bereiten. Sie hatte es verdient eine Auszeit zu bekommen.

Louis sah ab und zu, zu ihm rüber und lächelte ihn sanft an, so als wäre Harry etwas ganz besonderes und Louis müsste immer wieder sicher gehen dass er noch da war.

Vielleicht war es auch so, zumindest aus Louis‘ Sicht. Desto länger er den Jungen vor ihm anstarrte desto klarer wurde es ihm, es war erschreckend. Er mochte Harry wirklich, zu sehr als dass es gut für ihn war.

“Lou“ sagte Zayn und schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor Louis‘ Gesicht herum.

“Du hast ihn so lange angestarrt ich dachte du hast einen Schlaganfall“ sagte Zayn und zeigte auf Harry.

“War weggetreten“ murmelte Louis und widmete sich wieder dem Essen auf seinem Tablett.

\--

Mittwochmorgen, nach einem langen und nervigen Gespräch mit Zayn, hatte Louis es geschafft sich zu überwinden.

“Haz, wie geht’s?“ rief er als er den Jungen fast eingeholt hatte.

“Gut und dir?“

“Super“ sagte Louis und griff nach Harry’s Hand. Es war keine besitzergreifende Bewegung. Es war eher fürsorglich und sanft. Louis Finger glitten zwischen Harry’s und es war perfekt. Harry hatte ihn so breit angelächelt, Louis hatte Angst seine Mundwinkel würde einreißen. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu Küssen aber dann schob er den Gedanken zurück. Sie hatten noch kein richtiges Date und wenn Louis etwas ernst nahm dann war das Harry und wie er ihn behandelte.

Die beiden grinsten Zayn an der vor einem Klassenzimmer mit Perrie sprach und dabei deutlich versuchte auf gelassen und cool zu machen. Er lehnte am Türrahmen, ein wenig über sie gebeugt und er hatte diese Lederjacke an, die dafür bekannt war Eindruck zu schinden.

“Glaubst du Perrie steht auf ihn?“ fragte Louis als sie weiter gingen. Harry lies seine Hand los um ein paar Bücher in sein Schließfach zu packen.

“Ich weiß es nicht, ist er in sie verliebt?“ fragte Harry und seine Stimme hatte etwas so unschuldiges. Louis wollte seinen eigenen Kopf gegen eines der Schließfächer schlagen. Stattdessen lachte er nur leise.

Harry schloss den Schrank und hielt seine Hand aus, ohne nachzudenken nahm Louis sie und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen.

“Verliebt nicht, nein und wenn dann nur in ihr Aussehen“

Harry brummte ein “mhm“ und lies seine Finger über Louis Hand trommeln.

“Wie schön wäre es wenn jemand nicht nur in dein Aussehen sondern in deinen Verstand verliebt ist, in alles was du sagst und was du denkst“ sagte Harry.

“Sehr schön, es wäre sehr schön“ antwortete Louis und sah wieder zu Harry. Er wollte schreien, “Hei hier bin ich und ich glaube ich habe mich in jedes Detail von dir verliebt und ich kann es nicht erwarten immer mehr über dich zu erfahren, du bist so voller Dinge die man Lieben kann und sollte“

Stattdessen lächelte er nur und drückte Harry’s Hand.

-

“Eine Runde extra ihr seit alle zu faul“ schrie der Sportlehrer und pfiff wieder in seine Pfeife. Die Jungs, die alle außer Atem waren begannen wieder zu laufen. Louis hatte nie ein Problem mit Sport, leider ist man eben nicht so ganz konzentriert wenn man die ganze Zeit über eine bestimmte Person anstarrt.

Louis sah auf den Boden und versuchte sich zu sammeln, er verhielt sich wie ein absoluter Idiot wenn er in Harry’s nähe war. Was auch der Grund dafür war dass er kein einziges Tor schoss, obwohl er sonst der Fußballstar der Schule war. Oder auch nur des Sportunterrichts.

Er wurde erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als jemand lachte und eine andere Person laut nach dem Lehrer rief. Louis blickte fragend durch die ganzen Schüler bis er sah was vor sich ging. Louis war in seinem Leben schon lang nicht mehr so gesprintet, er hatte einen Tunnelblick und das einzige was er sah war Harry der dort am Boden lag.

“Fuck, was ist passiert?“ rief er als er neben dem Jungen auf die Knie ging. Die anderen sahen sich nur ratlos um.

“Geht rüber und macht irgendwas“ sagte der Lehrer und zeigte auf die andere Seite der Halle. Die Leute entfernten sich aber Louis blieb. Harry lag regungslos am Boden und Louis‘ Puls schien zu rasen.

“Sie auch Tomlinson“

Louis reagierte nicht sondern begann Harry die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

“Hei Haz, wach auf“ flüsterte er und versuchte normal und nicht wie ein weinerliches Kind zu klingen. Auch wenn es ihm gerade nicht viel ausmachte.

Der Lehrer sah in die Luft als er Harry’s Puls fühlte und seufzte auf.

“Er hat Puls, vielleicht hat er nur zu wenig getrunken, ist er ein Freund von ihnen?“

Louis nickte und strich immer wieder über Harry’s Backe. Harry’s Mund war leicht geöffnet und es sah fast so aus als würde er nur schlafen.

“Versuchen sie ihn aufzuwecken, ich rufe seine Eltern an“ sagte der Lehrer und stand auf.

“Vielleicht sollten sie lieber einen Krankenwagen rufen?“ schrie Louis verzweifelt aber der Mann verlies schon die Halle.

Harry’s Augen flatterten und Louis kämpfte damit Harry zu packen und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. Louis nahm ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn mit viel Mühe in eine aufrechte Position.

“Ist Okay, wie geht’s dir?“ fragte Louis und hielt immer noch Harry’s Schultern. Der blinzelte nur ein paar Mal und sah Louis dann an. In seinen Augen machte sich Panik breit und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unglaublich schnell.

Louis fragte nicht weiter sondern zog den Jungen in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung. Harry drückte sein Gesicht in Louis Schulter und atmete den beruhigenden Duft von Louis ein. Alles war so viel einfacher wenn da nur Louis war, alles war Louis und so war es gut. Seine Finger drückten sich in Louis‘ Rücken aber dem schien es egal denn zog Harry nach näher an ihn ran.

So saßen sie da, in der Sporthalle, voll mit Schülern die vermutlich schon über sie sprachen aber Louis konnte es nicht egaler sein. Der Lehrer kam wieder, Harry ging mit und Louis musste dort bleiben, an diesem verdammten Ort, der ohne Harry noch kälter erschien.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Es war Montag als Louis in seinem Zimmer saß und aus dem Fenster blickte. Es regnete und das Ganze hatte was Dramatisches. Er hatte sich vor ein paar Sekunden vorgenommen Harry einfach zu vergessen, danach hatte er über sich selbst gelacht und seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe gehauen.

“Du schmollst“

Louis hob seine Backe von dem kalten Glas und schaute zu Zayn, der mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte. Sein Blick war weich und verständnisvoll.

“Wer hat dich reingelassen?“ fragte Louis und drehte sich wieder weg.

Zayn lachte nur und machte ein paar Schritte auf Louis zu “Sieh dich nur an, sitzt am Fenster und beobachtest den Regen“ Zayn setzte sich neben ihn. Louis wollte ihn böse ankucken aber er hatte keine Kraft dazu.

“Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Harry so einer ist der einfach den Kontakt abbricht, ich bin mir sicher es gibt einen Grund, Lou“

“Glaubst du Zayn?“ schrie Louis schon fast “Ich hab ihn Mittwoch das letzte mal gesehen und wir hätten Samstag ein Date, er drückt meine Anrufe weg oder ignoriert sie, seine Mutter sagt er ist nicht Daheim“ Er sprang auf und fasste sich an den Kopf, als würden die Gedanken seinen Kopf sprengen.

“Er war auch nicht in der Schule, Zayn. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist und es bringt mich um, ich will nicht dass er einfach so geht, ich will ihn nicht verlieren“ seine Stimme brach am Ende und Zayn war schon aufgestanden um seinen Freund in die Arme zu nehmen.

“Deine Mutter hat gesagt sie sei froh mich zu sehen weil du aussiehst als hätte dir jemand das Herz gebrochen“ flüsterte Zayn.

“Ich bin nicht mal sauer, ich bin frustriert“ murmelte er in Zayn’s Schulter.

“Ich mach mir auch Sorgen, wieso fährst du nicht einfach zu ihm? Stell ihn zur rede, einfach damit du dir sicher sein kannst was los ist und wenn er dir weh tut dann komm ich und tu ihm weh“

Louis lachte leise auch wenn er wusste dass Zayn ihm nie etwas tun würde.

Es war keine gute Idee. Louis war sich sicher dass es die schlechteste Idee war die er seit langem hatte und trotzdem stand er vor der Tür der Styles und hatte seinen Finger auf der Klingel. Die Tür schwang auf und ein Mädchen mit blau silbernen Haaren sah ihn überrascht an.

“Wer bist du?“ fragte sie und wischte sich über die Stirn

“Ein Freund von Harry und du?“

“Seine Schwester, oh gut dann kannst du mir helfen“ sie sah zufrieden mit sich selbst aus als sie Louis am Handgelenk packte und ihn ins Haus zog.

“Ein Freund hm? Kennst du ihn gut?“ fragte sie und zog eine perfekt gemachte Braue nach oben.

“Ich würde sagen ja“ sagte Louis und sah sich zögernd um aber das Mädchen hatte ihn wieder am Handgelenk gepackt und hinter sich hergezogen.

“Gut, ich pack seine Anziehsachen und du Zeug dass er vielleicht brauchen könnte, Jungszeug weiß auch nicht“ befahl sie.

Louis nickte und sah sich in Harry’s Zimmer um. Es hatte sich nicht verändert, bis auf die neuen Bilder an seiner Wand. Louis, Zayn und Harry wie sie in die Kamera lachten. Zayn auf einer Schaukel und Louis wie er auf einem Gummiwurm kaute. Er begann durch seine Regale zu schauen und schielte immer wieder zu dem Mädchen.

“Und wo genau ist er dass er das alles braucht?“ fragte er vorsichtig und öffnete die Schublade mit den Fotoalben.

“Du weißt es nicht? Im Krankenhaus… du bist nicht Louis oder?“ fragte sie und legte die Klamotten die sie rausgesucht hatte in eine große Tasche.

Louis biss sich auf die Lippe. “Ich bin Zayn, ein guter Freund gehe mit den beiden in die Klasse“

Das Mädchen nickte und öffnete die nächste Schranktüre.

“Kann ich mit dir mit? Also ihn besuchen, alles Gute sagen und so danach bin ich weg“ stammelte Louis.

“Ich denke ein Freund schadet ihm nicht“ sie lächelte noch mal und machte dann eine Handbewegung die so viel hieß wie “los, mach weiter“ also stand Louis auf, nahm die Kamera, ein Fotoalbum und eines der Plüschtiere vom Bett und legte sie mit in die Tasche.

 

Die Autofahrt über summte sie zu einem Lied im Radio und versuchte gelassen zu wirken aber Louis sah wie ihre Finger nervös am Lenkrad herumtippten. Louis war nicht besser dran, er hatte die Tasche mit den Sachen auf seinem Schoß und klammerte sie fest.

Seine Nervosität stieg mit jedem Schritt dass sie in das Gebäude machten. Er hasste Krankenhäuser, immer wenn er sich etwas brach musste er dort seine Tage verbringen. Louis war ein wildes Kind. Er redete sich weiter ein Harry hatte nur einen schwäche Anfall und musste ein paar Tage beobachtet werden.

Das Mädchen atmete vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift 246 noch mal tief ein bevor sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte und die Tür öffnete.

Louis kam sich so klein vor als er langsam hinter ihr her ins Zimmer getrottet kam. Und was er sah lies sein Herz in tausend Teile zerbrechen. Harry saß in Jogginghose und T- Shirt auf seinem Bett, ein Schlauch war an seinen Armen angebracht und sein Gesicht sah aus als hätte er nie etwas schönes in seinem Leben erlebt.

“Haz“ es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch von Wort, doch trotzdem drehte Harry sich zur Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund fiel auf.

“Gemma!“ rief er und seine Stimme klang schrecklich, als hätte er Stunden lang geschrien.

“Was? Ich dachte es wäre nett deinen Freund Zayn mitzubringen“ sie schloss die Tür und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch im eck.

“Harry, wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ich dachte…“ Louis wurde still und sah den Jungen eine Weile ein.

“Scheiß drauf“ hisste er und setzte sich an Harry’s Bett und zog ihn vorsichtig in eine Umarmung. Es war der Harry Duft den er so vermisst hatte, auch wenn er mit Krankenhausgeruch vermischt war. Harry umarmte ihn nicht zurück.

“Louis“ flüsterte der Junge als Louis sich weglehnte und zwanghaft die Tränen zurückhielt. Harry lächelte, es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

“Kannst du mir bitte, bitte sagen was mit dir los ist, ich mach mir solche Sorgen Haz, ich konnte Nächte nicht schlafen“ Louis hatte nicht aufgehört dem Jungen in die Augen zu schauen.

“Bitte geh Nach Hause“ sagte Harry ruhig

“Nein“

“Gemma kannst du uns allein lassen?“ fragte Harry leise.

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Louis dass sie nicht allein in dem Krankenzimmer waren. Gemma starrte als wären die beiden in einer Serie aber dann seufzte sie und ging aus dem Zimmer.

“Ich will nicht noch mehr Leute verletzten“ sagte Harry

Louis lachte und griff nach Harry’s Hand, sie war noch kalter als sonst.

“Ich bin zu tief in der Scheiße drinnen um nicht mehr verletzt zu werden“

Harry seufzte und lies seinen Kopf hängen. Louis‘ Hand gab ihm so viel wärme, er fragte sich wie es wäre hier mit diesem Jungen zu liegen, permanent an seiner Seite wie eine Wärmflasche. Harry fühlte sich leer, tot. Doch mit Louis‘ Hand in seiner fühlte er diesen Funken wärme, der durch seine Hand weiter über seinen Arm bis in sein Herz kroch.

“Ich dachte es wäre vorbei, Louis du musst gehen“ flüsterte Harry. Er starrte immer noch auf ihre vereinten Hände.

“Ich bleibe“ sagte Louis und hob mit der anderen Hand Harry’s Kopf. Louis‘ Augen waren so blau und voller Leben und Liebe und Harry wollte darin versinken, es wäre schön zu sterben während man in diese Augen blickte.

“Ich hatte damals diesen Hirntumor, nach Monaten von Chemo und allem war er weg. Dachten die Ärzte. Aber er ist wieder da“ flüsterte Harry. Louis Hand drückte fester und seine Augen wurden groß und Harry bildete sich ein sie verloren etwas von ihrer Freude.

“Harry…“

“Louis du willst das nicht durchmachen“

Es war ein paar Sekunden ruhig, auch wenn sie Harry vorkamen wie Minuten. Louis sah auf und lächelte.

“Ich bleibe, darf ich?“

Harry presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander und nickte. Louis lachte, es war ein humorloses Lachen. Er rutschte auf dem Bett hin und her, bis er gemütlich gegen die Wand gelehnt saß. Harry krabbelte neben ihn. Louis hatte so viele Fragen aber in diesem Moment zählte nur Harry und wie er nach Louis‘ Hand tastete. Sie verschränkten ihre Finger und Louis küsste seine Handknöchel, einen nach dem anderen.

“Willst du Gemma wieder reinlassen?“ flüsterte Louis.

“Oh, GEM“ rief er und presste sich noch mehr an Louis‘ Seite um noch mehr wärme von ihm aufzusaugen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Gemma und Anne kamen jeweils mit zwei Bechern Kaffee rein.

“Hier für euch“ sagte Anne sanft und drückte ihnen die Becher in die Hand. Die beiden Frauen setzten sich an den Tisch im eck und es war wieder still.

“Ich hab deine Kamera und ein Fotoalbum eingepackt“ sagte Louis nach einer Weile und lachte als Harry zu grinsen begann.

Die beiden Frauen waren bald in ein Gespräch vertieft als Louis gähnte und sich näher an Harry kuschelte.

“Meine Mum und Gemma fahren bald, du kannst mit ihnen fahren“ sagte Harry, es war so leise dass nur Louis es hören konnte.

“Ich bleibe“ sagte er stur. Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf.

“Du hast Schule, komm einfach Morgen nach der Schule vorbei“

Louis richtete sich ein wenig auf um Harry besser ansehen zu können. Sie hielten immer noch Händchen.

“Wir müssen darüber reden“ sagte Louis als er von dem Bett aufstand.

“Morgen“ sagte Harry und wie aufs Stichwort erhob sich Anne und kam zu den beiden rüber.

“Harry Schatz, wir müssen nach Hause, pass auf dich auf Baby, ich liebe dich“ sie Küsste ihn auf die Stirn und lächelte traurig. Louis konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie sehr es weh tun musste seine Mutter so traurig zu sehen.

“Okay Bruderherz, ich komm dich Morgen noch mal besuchen“ sagte Gemma und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Louis wurde schlecht von so viel trauriger Stimmung.

“Louis, wir warten draußen“ sagte Anne noch mal bevor sie den Raum mit einem letzten Winken verließen.

“Gott, die machen mich ja depressiv“ sagte Louis mit einem Augenrollen und Harry begann zu Lachen und Louis saugte es auf wie die Erde den Regen.

“Bis Morgen“ Louis küsste ihn auf die Wanke, vielleicht dauert es ein wenig zu lange aber ihnen schien es egal zu sein.

“Bis Morgen“ flüsterte Harry und Louis ging.

\--

Louis wusste nicht was man sagte wenn jemand mit so einer Diagnose ins Krankenhaus kam. Die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich herum und nun saß er in dieser verdammten Klasse, mit diesen verdammten Leuten.

Zayn lehnte sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag zu ihm rüber

"Lou, geh einfach ich sag dir ging es schlecht oder sowas"

Louis hätte sich keinen besseren Freund wünschen können und Zayn wusste nicht mal um was es ging und trotzdem unterstützte er Louis.

"Danke" sagte Louis leise und sprang von seinem Platz auf und eilte aus der Klasse.

Er blieb nicht einmal stehen als er seinen Weg durch die Schulgänge machte und direkt in die Stadt ging um einzukaufen.

-

Es war Mittag als Louis an Harry's Zimmer klopfte und niemand antwortete. Also ging er einfach so rein, er würde ihn ja nicht stören. Als er die Tür aufschwang sahen ihn mehrere Augenpaare verwirrt an.

"Entschuldigen sie aber wir haben feste Besuchszeiten was Freunde und Bekannte angeht" sagte eine der Schwester die an Harry’s Arm herumtastete.

"Ich bin sein Freund, seit vier Jahren sind wir zusammen und ich darf ihn nicht besuchen ist das ihr ernst? Wissen sie ich will keine Szene machen aber ich bin mir sicher Heteropaare dürfen hier zusammen sein aber Homosexuelle... ja ja unsere Gesellschaft" Louis beendete seine Rede mit einem traurigen Blick und Harry der die ganze Zeit über still war kämpfte damit nicht laut los zu lachen.

Ein Mann mit langem Bart musterte Louis und lächelte dann.

"Kommen sie rein, sie können bleiben" sagte er und winkte Louis herein.

Louis war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich als er an den, in weiß gekleideten Leuten vorbei marschierte und sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen lies.

Harry lächelte als wäre die Sonne höchstpersönlich in seinem Zimmer erschienen. Der Mann vor seinem Bett räusperte sich und Harry riss seinen Blick von Louis los.

"Gut Mr. Styles wie vorhin gesagt, wir kucken uns das ganze noch mal im Thomografen an und beginnen danach die Chemotherapie, ich lasse sie jetzt alleine meine Herren" Er schüttelte beiden Jungs die Hand und verlies, mit den anderen im Schlepptau das Zimmer.

"Haz" sagte Louis, ein wenig aufgekratzt und sprang auf um sich neben Harry aufs Bett zu setzen.

"Was ist da drinnen?" Harry deutete auf die Tasche in Louis' Armen.

"Zeug das wir brauchen werden" antwortete Louis und lies sich neben Harry fallen, oder mehr oder weniger halb auf ihn drauf.

"Wir?" fragte Harry und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ja? Ich und du, plural"

Harry lachte und haute ihn leicht auf die Schulter.

"Wir sind seit 4 Jahren zusammen?" fragte Harry mit einem grinsen. Louis wurde tatsächlich rot.

"Ja vier Jahre und noch nie ein Streit kannst du das fassen?"

Harry grinste und presste sich näher an Louis' Seite. Es war angenehm und Louis' Anwesenheit hatte etwas entspannendes, doch trotzdem nagte dieses schreckliche Gefühl an ihm und Harry wusste dass er es nicht loswerden würde bis er Louis nicht alles erzählte.

"Willst du immer noch mit mir ausgehen?" fragte Louis und nahm Harry’s Hand in seine und sah sie nachdenklich an. Harry seufzte und presste seine Handfläche an Louis. Harry's Hand war viel größer als Louis‘, es brachte Harry zum lächeln.

"Ich darf hier in nächster Zeit nicht weg" sagte Harry traurig und spielte mit Louis Fingern.

"wie lange?"

"Für immer" sagte Harry, es war nicht ironisch und klang kein wenig lustig. Louis sah zu dem Jungen neben ihm und machte es sich zur Mission ihn nicht mehr so traurig zu sehen.

"Wieso sagst du sowas?" fragte Louis und lächelte als Harry einen von Louis‘ Finger betrachtete, als wären er das interessanteste der Welt.

Harry schnaubte “Ich hatte ein mal Glück, naja dachte ich"

"Wir werden dieses Date haben" sagte Louis stur und verschränkte seine Arme "ich versprechs dir Haz"

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Louis' Schulter ab und schloss seine Augen.

"Willst du meine Geschichte wissen? Die Geschichte eines erbärmlichen Jungen?“ fragte Harry leise.

Louis lachte und nahm Harry's Hand in seine.

"Ja bitte"

Harry atmete tief ein.

"Als ich 16 war hatte ich oft Kopfschmerzen, meine Mutter und mein Vater hatten wegen jeder Kleinigkeit Streit also dachte ich es wär besser wenn ich die Klappe halte und ihnen nicht mehr Gründe zum rumschreien gebe. Und das war wohl der größte Fehler den ich je gemacht hab, nach ein paar Monaten war ich beim Arzt und hab ihn gefragt ob ich etwas dagegen tun kann und nach ein paar Tests wurde der Hirntumor entdeckt. Er war zu groß geworden und inoperabel"

Harry machte eine Pause und seufzte in Louis' Schulter bevor er weiter erzählte.

"Dann ging es los mit dem Krankenhausleben. Meine Eltern trennten sich und meine Mutter wurde zu sowas wie einer Krankenschwester für mich, sie hat Gemma oft vergessen abzuholen oder ihr essen zu machen also ist sie zu meinem Vater gezogen. Die Chemo's waren der Horror. Ich hab Liam kennengelernt und er wurde über Monate hinweg zu meinem besten Freund"

Harry sah auf die Decke und konnte Liams lachendes Gesicht vor ihm sehen, wie ihm die Haare fehlten und seine Haut blass und fad war.

"Er hatte auch Krebs nicht wahr?" fragte Louis mit seinem Mund in Harry's Haaren.

"Ja und ist dann gestorben. Seit dem mache ich keine Krankenhausfreunde mehr. Die Ärzte sagten der Tumor sei zu 90% zurückgegangen und sollte sich nicht wieder ausbreiten können" sagte Harry und lachte er Humorlos.

"Wie viel Prozent hat er jetzt?" fragte Louis und versuchte die Trauer aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

"50"

Louis war still und schlang dann vorsichtig seine Arme um Harry. Vielleicht wenn er die Augen ganz fest schloss und Harry noch fester an sich zog, vielleicht würde dann alles gut werden.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Louis

Harry nickte und Louis stand auf, brachte das Bett damit zum wackeln.

Als er das Zimmer verlies brachte er einen schwall kalter Luft herein. Und so war es, wenn Louis ging blieb nichts als kälte und Harry wusste dass er einen Fehler machte und doch saß er auf seinem Bett und starrte die Tür an und wartete auf Louis.

Nach ein paar Minuten, als Harry für einen Moment dachte dass Louis gegangen sei, kam er wieder rein, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Eine Krankenschwester ging hinter ihm her und lächelte als sie Harry sah.

“Das ist Harry?“ fragte sie sanft und legte den Korb den sie in der Hand trug auf den Tisch.

“Jap, das ist er“ sagte Louis, fast schon stolz

“Wegen ihm hast du dich in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt?“ fragte die Frau leise, aber laut genug damit Harry es hören konnte.

Louis spürte die Hitze zu seinen Wanken steigen und warf seiner Mutter einen warnenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann zu Harry. Der saß mit großen Augen am Bett und sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

“Harry, meine Mutter Jay“ sagte Louis und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange, in der Hoffnung sie würde einfach wieder gehen.

“Oh“ Harry’s Mund fiel auf und er rappelte sich schnell auf, um gerade zu sitzen.

“Schön sie kennenzulernen Mrs. Tomlinson“ er schüttelte ihre Hand und warf ihr ein unglaubliches Lächeln zu. Natürlich, mit was anderem hatte Louis auch gar nicht gerechnet.

“Nenn mich Jay“ sie tätschelte Harry’s Wange “Ich bin hier Krankenschwester, wenn was ist kannst du mich gerne rufen“

Sie winkte den beiden noch mal und verlies das Zimmer.

Harry dachte daran wie er nach der letzten Chemo nicht mal im Stande war selbst aufs Klo zu gehen und eine Schwester rufen musste. Das mit Louis‘ Mutter machte die ganze Sache nicht besser. Aber wenn man genau überlegte machte nichts die Sache besser.

“Schau“ rief Louis, viel zu aufgedreht und nahm Harry’s Hand, um ihn vom Bett zu ziehen. Er zog ihn zu dem Tisch rüber und tätschelte den Stuhl, als Zeichen für Harry sich zu setzten.

Louis machte den Korb auf und holte mehrere Dinge heraus bevor er sich zufrieden seufzend Harry gegenüber setzte.

“Ich sehe Tee, Croissants und Marmelade?“ sagte und Harry sah sich neugierig die Dinge auf dem Tisch an.

“Und Kekse und noch so zeug“ sagte Louis etwas leiser und schenkte beiden Tee ein.

“Hat was französisches“ sagte Harry und staunte weiter über die Dinge die Louis weiter aus dem Korb holte.

“Magst du das? Verschiedene Länder und Kulturen?“ fragte Louis und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Harry lächelte und verschlang ihre Füße unter dem Tisch. Er mochte es nicht keinen Kontakt zu Louis‘ Körper zu haben.

“Ich würde so gerne Reisen. Frankreich, Russland, Italien“

Louis hatte wieder dieses furchtbare Gefühl von Explosionen im Bauch als er Harry zusah, wie seine Augen zu funkeln begannen und sein Blick etwas abschweifte. In solchen Momenten fühlte er sich Machtlos.

“Ich will dass du glücklich bist“ sagte Louis schließlich und nahm schnell einen Schluck von dem viel zu heißem Tee.

Harry lachte leise aber sagte nichts mehr. Er wusste nicht dass Louis sich schon vor längerer Zeit vorgenommen hatte alles zu tun damit Harry glücklich war.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Die Schwestern hatten ihn mit Gewalt aus Harry’s Zimmer ziehen müssen. Es war keine angenehme Situation, aber wenn jemand einen mitten in einem spannenden Spiel von Monopoly unterbricht dann hat man das gute Recht sie zu beschimpfen. Gut, vielleicht hatte er sie beschimpft weil er am verlieren war und Harry darüber nur lachen konnte. Trotzdem hatten sie nicht dass Recht ihn aus dem Raum zu schleifen.

Als Louis‘ das Haus betrat war es schon still. Louis bemühte sich leise zu sein, auch wenn er gerne frustriert vor sich hin gestöhnt hätte.

“Hab auf dich gewartet“

Louis zuckte ein wenig zusammen als seine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Er lächelte und hing seine Jacke auf während sie ihn weiter beobachtete.

“Es ist schon spät Louis, du hast Schule“ sagte sie leise, es klang nicht als würde sie ihm Vorwürfe machen wollen also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

“Lass uns ein wenig Fernsehen schauen?“ sie sah ihn mit diesem mütterlichen Lächeln an und ging dann, Louis folgte ihr.

“Schläft Dan?“ fragte er und legte seine Beine vorsichtig auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter ab. Sie hob ihren Arm um Platz zu für ihn zu machen und nickte dann.

“Hat die Mädchen ins Bett gebracht und ist dann auch gleich Schlafen“

Louis nickte und einen Moment lang genoss er das ihm so bekannte Parfum seiner Mutter in der Luft und wie sie einen Finger auf seinem Fuß tippen lies, als würde sie nachdenken.

“Ich weiß dass du Harry wirklich magst…“ begann sie und Louis spürte die all zu bekannte Hitze in seine Wangen aufsteigen. “… Aber du weißt in was du dich da hineinmanövrierst oder Schatz?“

Louis seufzte und lies seinen Kopf zurückfallen. Als hätte er nicht genug darüber nachgedacht.

“Er wird wieder Gesund“ sagte er stur.

“Kann sein Baby“

“Kann ich die Schule schwänzen?“

Sie schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf, legte seine Füße auf dem Sofa ab und stand auf.

“Du hast wirklich Glück dass bald Ferien sind“ sagte sie und Küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor sie die Treppe hochging und Louis allein auf dem Sofa zurück lies.

\--

So ging es die ganze Woche. Louis hatte es irgendwann über sich gebracht es Zayn zu erzählen, der ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln in den Arm nahm. Louis hasste es.

Freitag nach der Schule war er sofort los um Harry zu besuchen doch wurde von einer Krankenschwester gebeten draußen zu warten. Er wollte sie anschreien aber er vermutete dass sie eh schon ein Bild von ihm ausgedruckt hatten und es irgendwo unter der Rezeption hing. Mit der Aufschrift “Vorsicht, bissig“ oder sowas. Also beschloss er einen Spaziergang zu machen, auch wenn seine Mutter hier arbeitete hatte er nie wirklich Interesse daran dieses Krankenhaus zu erkunden.

Als er so mit Händen tief in den Hosentaschen durch die Gänge schlurfte blieb er abrupt stehen. Eine laute Stimme, lachen und das Geräusch einer Gitarre kamen aus einem der Zimmer. Louis ging den Gang entlang und blieb dann an einer Tür hängen. Sie führte zu so etwas wie einem Aufenthaltsraum, mit Kindern und ein paar Jugendlichen und sogar Erwachsenen die entweder lasen oder lächelnd den Kindern beim Spielen zusahen.

Louis machte ein paar Schritte hinein und kratze sich unwohl am Arm.

“Niall ein Freund für dich“ rief ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte einen Schlauch in ihrer Nase und zog einen Sauerstoffbehälter hinter sich her. Louis ging in die Hocke und sie kam wild auf ihn zugelaufen. Für einen Moment dachte Louis ihr Wägelchen würde umkippen aber sie meisterte es unbeschadet bei ihm anzukommen.

“Hei kleine“ sagte er sanft und pikste ihr leicht in den Bauch. Sie kicherte und grinste breit als Niall sich auf den Boden neben sie plumpsen lies und sie in seinen Schoß zog.

Louis machte es ihm nach und machte es sich am Boden gemütlich.

“Hi ich bin Niall“ stellte sich der Junge vor und schüttelte Louis‘ Hand.

“Louis, und wer ist die kleine?“

Niall schaute auf das Mädchen runter, dass sich an seine Brust gedrückt hatte und den beiden entspannt zusah.

“Das ist Lux, sie ist meine beste Freundin, nicht wahr?“ fragte er und machte einen Kussmund zu dem Mädchen runter. Sie kicherte und haute ihn leicht auf die Backe.

“Für wie lange bist du hier?“ fragte Niall als er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Mädchen wieder auf Louis lenkte.

“So lange wie Harry hier ist“ antwortete er und verzog sein Gesicht bei der Antwort. Es klang nicht richtig.

“Harry? Der Junge der nie aus seinem Zimmer kommt?“ fragte Niall und sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus bis sein Gesicht sich aufhellte “Oh du bist der Junge, den die Schwester alle so hassen? Der Freund von dem Jungen mit den lockigen Haaren oder?“

Louis sah Niall entsetzt an. “Also bitte, meine Mutter ist hier eine Schwester und nur weil ich bei Harry bleiben möchte ist das noch kein Schwerverbrechen“ sagte Louis protzig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Niall lachte laut, wirklich laut und Lux kicherte mit.

“In meinem Alter ist hier nicht wirklich jemand also wenn ihr Lust habt können du und dein Freund mal hier her kommen“

“Er ist nicht mein Freund“ sagte Louis mit den Augen rollend.

“Was auch immer“ Niall begann wieder mit Lux zu reden und sein Blick wurde für einen Moment traurig, dann stand sie auf und watschelte davon.

 

“Du siehst ziemlich gesund aus“ sagte Louis. Er wollte nicht drum herum reden.

“Magenkrebs. Du hättest sehen sollen wie viel ich früher essen konnte und jetzt“ er seufzte, aber sah nicht so aus als würde es ihm viel ausmachen. Louis nickte unsicher.

“Was hat dein Freund?“ fragte Niall und lächelte wieder, es war ein freundliches und aufgeschlossenes Lächeln.

“Hirntumor“ sagte Louis

Niall verzog sein Gesicht

“Die sagen doch nichts oder? Wenn wir einfach gehen würden und einen Ausflug unternehmen würden?“ fragte Louis

“Sie würden Harry hier nicht weg lassen“ antwortete Niall mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Sie wurden beide Still und Louis wollte schon aufstehen und gehen um nach Harry zu sehen. Doch Niall begann wieder zu grinsen. Louis sah ihn fragend an.

“Ich weiß wie ihr hier weg kommt“

Louis hatte nicht auf die Uhr geschaut und die ganze Zeit über Niall’s Geschichten gelauscht wie er sich hier oft weggeschlichen hatte und die eine Krankenschwester die ihm immer dabei half. Als Louis auf sein Handy schaute sah er Niall geschockt an und sprang auf, rief noch einmal dass er wieder kommen würde und sprintete dann die Gänge entlang.

Er klopfte dieses mal nicht sondern kam einfach rein. Harry saß auf dem Bett, Knie dicht an sich herangezogen und den Kopf daraufgelegt. Um ihn rum schwirrten noch ein paar Schwestern und legten Tabletten in komischen Orangenen Packungen neben ihn.

“Hei Haz“ sagte er leise und berührte Harry‘s Rücken. Der sah durch seine nassen Wimpern auf und blinzelte ein paar mal.

“Oh Baby“ hauchte Louis und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Harry zögerte nicht bevor er seinen Kopf auf Louis‘ Schoß ablegte und sein Gesicht in Louis‘ Bauch drückte und furchtbar zu schluchzen begann. Louis bekam die mitleidigen Blicke der Schwestern fast nicht mehr mit bevor sie den Raum verließen. Louis fuhr dem weinenden Jungen sanft durch die Haare.

“Willst du drüber reden?“ fragte Louis leise. Er wollte Harry in tausend Decken packen, seine Stirn küssen und ihm sagen dass alles gut wird. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Louis starrte eine Weile nur an die Wand, seine Hand glitt in einer stetigen Bewegung über Harry’s Rücken und er hatte nicht bemerkt dass Harry sich so gedreht hatte dass er Louis ansehen konnte.

“L-Louis?“ brachte er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Louis schaute zu dem Jungen in seinen Armen runter. Er hasste es, dieses Stechende Gefühl im Magen zusammen mit dieser Angst es war zu viel, weshalb er auch versuchte alle seine Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. Vielleicht wenn er keine Emotionen zeigen würde, dann wäre es leichter für beide.

Harry studierte seine Augen eine Weile doch sie hatten immer noch dieses matte blau. Nicht das helle blau das Harry kannte. Er hob seine Hand und strich Louis über die Backe, der lächelte und schloss seine Augen.

“Louis, was ist?“ flüsterte Harry und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Louis antwortete nicht, aber Harry wusste was es war, er kannte diesen Blick, diese Art an Menschen. Er hatte es im Krankenhaus viel zu oft beobachtet. Er hob sich von Louis‘ Schoß, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn nicht gerade sanft vom Bett.

Louis sah ihn überrascht an

“Hör auf Louis“ begann Harry und drückte Louis‘ Hand noch fester “Willst du wirklich zu so einer verdammten Maschine werden? Denkst du ich hab nicht genug Menschen gesehen die einfach nichts mehr an sich herangelassen haben? Die sich einfach verschlossen haben und nicht mehr Gefühlt haben? Bitte hör mir zu“

Louis hörte was Harry sagte aber er verstand es nicht. Während Harry in seinen Armen lag war der Schmerz durch jede Faser seines Körpers gewandert und er wollte es nicht. Wollte nicht fühlen, sich nicht drauf einlassen.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und nahm all seine Kraft zusammen um Louis an die Wand zu schubsen und drückte seine Handgelenke gegen die Wand. Es tat weh, aber vielleicht war es genau das was Harry wollte. Louis wollte nicht schwach wirken und Weinen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint, weil ihn lange nichts mehr so verletzt hatte. Eigentlich war es sogar das erste mal dass er dieses schneidende Gefühl in seinem Magen hatte.

“Ich bin Schwach. Ist das ein Problem für dich? Weißt du wie viele Stunden ich damit verbracht hab zu weinen?“ Seine Augen wurden kälter und seine Finger drückten sich tiefer in die Haut von Louis‘ Handgelenken. Als würde ihn Harry so verletzen wie er sich gerne selbst verletzen würde.

“Und es macht mich nicht weniger Stark als dich, Louis. Schwäche ist nicht das Gegenteil von Stärke, das Gegenteil von Stärke ist gar nichts. Und ich werde dich auf keinen Fall nichts fühlen lassen. Nicht so wie die ganzen anderen mit ihren leeren Augen und toten Blicken. Ich lass dich nicht“

Louis blinzelte ein paar Mal und nickte dann langsam. Louis wollte ihm sagen dass er nie so stark sein könnte wie Harry. Nicht unter solchen umständen.

“Okay, tut mir leid Harry“ flüsterte er und sah dem Jungen in die Augen. Harry lächelte als er das ihm so bekannte blau wieder sah und die Kraft die es in sich trug. Er nahm Louis‘ Handgelenke und Küsste die Stelle an der er rote Abdrücke hinterlassen hatte.

Es war beruhigend und intim und Louis wollte Harry an sich heranziehen, ihn an sich drücken, mit ihm verschmelzen.

“Ich bleib diese Nacht“ sagte Louis leise und Harry nickte. Harry ließ seine Arme los und nahm stattdessen seine Hand. Louis lächelte und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

“Willst du nicht fragen wie ich das machen will ohne dass sie mich raus schmeißen?“ fragte Louis und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.

Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf “Du kriegst alles irgendwie hin“

“Richtig, aber diesmal hat meine Mum mir geholfen“

Harry lachte wieder und biss sich schüchtern auf die Lippe. Louis verstand nicht wie dieser Junge funktionierte, wie er von einer ernsten starken Person zu einem schüchternen Jungen wechseln konnte. Es war ihm aber auch egal, solange er seinen Harry hatte war es okay.

“Wollen wir runter in den Aufenthaltsraum?“ fragte Louis und drückte Harry’s Hand. Der zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah aus als würde er hart darüber nachdenken müssen.

“Für mich?“ Louis machte einen Schmollmund und Harry rollte mit den Augen.

“Kann ich deine Hand weiter halten?“ fragte Harry als sie das Zimmer verließen.

“Ja ich würde traurig sein wenn nicht“ sagte Louis und Harry grinste.

\--

“Du weißt was ich gesagt hab oder?“ fragte Harry leise als sie den Raum betraten. Die Kinder spielten immer noch, und hätten die nicht ihre Glatzen oder ihre Wägen die sie hinter sich herzogen, hätte man nicht mal gemerkt dass diese Kinder krank waren.

Louis sah ihn fragend an und zog ihn ein paar Schritte hinein.

“Ich mache keine Freunde mehr“ sagte Harry.

“Und was bin dann ich?“ Louis zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Jungen lächelnd an.

“Eine Ausnahme“ sagte Harry und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

“Hei, Louis du bist gekommen“ rief Niall und kam zu den beiden rüber gelaufen.

“Niall, hey das ist Harry“ sagte Louis enthusiastisch. Harry sah ihn böse an und hob dann kurz eine Hand um Niall zuzuwinken.

“Hi Harry, coole Haare“ Niall grinste ihn breit an und wandte sich dann wieder an Louis “Lux hat nach dir gefragt“

Louis lächelte und drückte Harry’s Hand noch mal. Niall erzählte weiter irgendwas von Lux und wie er mit ihr einen Song schreiben wollte aber sie nur blöde Wörter sagte die sie im Fernsehen gehört hatte. Harry lachte darüber dass er mit einer 6 jährigen einen Song schreiben wollte. In diesem Moment hörten sie das quietschen ihres kleinen Sauerstoffbehälters.

“Loueeeh“ rief sie und Louis stand auf um sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

“Lux, das da ist Harry“ er zeigte auf den Jungen der sich jetzt auch runter beugte. Sie schenkte ihm ein breites zahnloses Lächeln.

“Sie liebt neue Spielkameraden“ sagte Niall der sich neben die drei setzte.

“Niall du hast was von einem Weg hier raus gesagt?“ fragte Louis.

Niall grinste frech und sah sich um. Es sah aus als würde er den beiden eines seiner größten Geheimnisse mitteilen.

-

Diese Nacht. Als Harry mit seinem Kopf auf Louis Brust eingeschlafen war, tippte Louis wie verrückt auf seinem Handy herum. Wenn er das perfekt machen wollte, dann musste alles stimmen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Es war beim Frühstück als Louis amüsiert zusah wie Harry versuchte das Marmeladenbrot in seinen Mund zu manövrieren, ohne zu lachen während Niall Grimassen Schnitt.

"Hattet ihr sex auf dem Bett?" fragte Niall und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Harry. Die ganze Szene hatte etwas Familiäres, trotz dem bedrückenden grau des Krankenzimmers.

"Nein, noch nicht" sagte Louis und zwinkerte den beiden zu. Harry verschluckte sich.

"Ich hoffe du bist ausgeschlafen Haz" Louis grinste und lehnte sich über das Tablett, das auf Harry's Bett stand und klaute eine Weintraube.

"Wieso?" fragte er und schob die Schüssel ein wenig näher an Louis.

Niall grinste und warf eine Weintraube nach Louis der ihn den Mittelfinger zeigte. Er erinnerte Louis ein wenig an Zayn.

"Wir haben ein Date" sagte Louis knapp und warf Niall einen wissenden Blick zu.

"Die lassen uns nie weg, okay mich, dich schon" sagte Harry und lächelte Louis traurig an.

"Lass das meine Sorge sein" sagte Niall und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter.

Harry lächelte ihn an und Louis war froh dass er sich nicht vor Niall verschloss. Vielleicht weil er dachte Niall würde eh nicht lange mit ihnen abhängen, aber so wie Niall lachte schien er sich richtig wohl zwischen den beiden zu fühlen.

"Wann ist deine Chemo?" fragte Niall und lenkte das Thema damit in eine bedrückende Richtung.

Harry wollte gerade von seinem Brot abbeißen aber legte es dann wieder hin "Heute ist noch ein Bluttest und dann irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen" antwortete er und versuchte zu lächeln. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Louis wollte Niall ins Gesicht schlagen und Harry in seinen Arm nehmen. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen nahm er Harry's Marmeladenbrot, biss ab und hielt es dem Jungen wieder hin. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja über dieses Thema informiert und vielleicht hatte er gelesen dass man nach der Chemo Gewicht verlor. Harry war seiner Meinung nach jetzt schon zu dünn.

Harry's Blick war ängstlich und er schien etwas in Louis' Augen zu suchen als er wieder in sein Brot biss.

"Wir schaffen das" sagte Louis mit ernster Mine. Niall machte ein Würgegeräusch.

"Zu viel Liebe in der Luft ih" stöhnte Niall genervt und sprang auf als Louis sich vom Stuhl erhob und auf Niall zulief.

"Wir sehen uns dann" schrie Niall und schloss die Tür gerade noch bevor Louis ihn dieses mal wirklich schlagen konnte.

Harry saß da, mit seinen roten Backen und grinste als Louis sich umdrehte und ihn entschuldigend ansah.

“Niall ist nett“ sagte Harry.

Louis nahm das Tablett vom Bett und legte es auf dem Tisch ab. Harry lehnte sich etwas zurück und machte Platz für Louis auf dem Bett.

“Ja und eine Nervensäge“ bemerkte Louis und krabbelte neben Harry.

“Ich muss kurz Heim und ein paar Sachen erledigen, zieh dir was schicken an, oder eigentlich zieh an was du willst“ plapperte Louis. Er lächelte als Harry ihn etwas verzweifelt ansah. “Zieh irgendwas an worin du dich wohl fühlst, das wird toll, okay?“

Harry nickte und Louis küsste ihn auf die Wange, sprang vom Bett auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Harry blieb zurück, mit roten Backen und Vorfreude in seinem Bauch. Er spielte ein paar Minuten lang nur mit der Bettdecke und starrte auf seine Jogginghose bevor er nach seinem Handy griff und Gemma anrief.

“Hei Harry gibt’s was?“ meldete sie dich fröhlich, wie immer eben.

“Was passiert auf einem Date?“ fragte er und hoffte dass er nicht zu nervös dabei klang.

Gemma lachte und flüsterte jemandem etwas zu bevor sie sich wieder meldete.

“Die lassen dich da raus?“

“Louis hat das geregelt, weiß auch nicht“

“Oh okay“

Es war kurz still, sie schien nachzudenken.

“Was ziehst du an?“ fragte sie schließlich und Harry wollte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Leider war keine Wand in der nähe und war viel zu faul extra dafür aufzustehen.

“Okay Anziehsachen sind nicht das wichtigste, du kennst Louis doch eh schon gut, kein Grund nervös zu sein“ sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht.

“Gem, ich hatte nie ein Date! Ich kann nicht mal Küssen“ rief er aber wurde schnell wieder leise als jemand klopfte und kurz darauf eine Schwester rein kam. Gemma lachte am anderen Ende.

“Okay pass auf“

\--

Um kurz vor sieben klopfte es. Er stürmte praktisch zur Tür und lächelte breit als er sie öffnete.

“Ist Louis schon da?“ fragte Niall und lehnte mit einer Hand im Türrahmen. Harry rollte mit den Augen und schlenderte wieder zum Bett. Niall sah ihn amüsiert an und machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum.

“Du siehst schick aus, wie eng ist die Hose? Ist das ne‘ Leggins?“

“Das betont meine Beine“ murmelte Harry. Niall nickte und runzelte dann seine Stirn.

“Richtiges Date hm?“ er setzte sich neben Harry und lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen zurück. Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte seine nerven zu beruhigen. Es war Louis, nur Louis. Und gerade das machte ihn noch nervöser.

“Ja“ antwortete er knapp und trommelte auf seinen Knien herum. Niall legte seine Hand auf Harry’s und sah ihn belustigt an.

“Wieso so nervös?“

“Es ist Louis“ sagte Harry und sah Niall so ernst an dass der vom Bett aufstand und sich an der Fernbedienung vom Bett zu schaffen machte. Harry versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen als das Bett auf, ab, hoch und runter ging.

“Hei meine Jungs“ sagte Louis fröhlich und kam durch die offen stehende Tür. Harry’s Kopf schoss hoch und Niall legte endlich die Fernbedienung weg.

“Gut können wir los?“ fragte Niall aufgeregt und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

“Niall kommt mir?“ Harry klang vielleicht ein wenig zu entsetzt aber Louis lachte nur und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

“Nah, er bringt uns nur an den Ärzten und Schwestern vorbei“ antwortete Louis.

Niall sah das ganze wohl als Abenteuer, denn als sie hinter ihm hergingen blieb er an jeder Wand stehen wie jemand aus einem Action film und spähte um die Ecke. Sie folgten ihm einen langen Gang entlang bis zu einer alten Metalltür mit der Aufschrift “Notausgang“.

Niall grinste die beiden an bevor er einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche zog und aufsperrte. Die Tür gab ein schreckliches Knarzen von sich. Niall winkte die beiden hinter sich her und schloss die Tür wieder.

“Woher hast du die Schlüssel?“ fragte Louis neugierig als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen. Das Treppenhaus war kaum beleuchtet, es sah alt und unbenutzt aus. Harry hatte sich etwas näher an Louis gepresst.

“Von einer Krankenschwester hier, perrie sie ist nett, solltet sie mal kennenlernen“

Sie kamen wieder an eine Tür, Niall lächelte die beiden an als er er sie mit großem Schwung öffnete. Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihnen entgegen. Staunend gingen sie hinter Niall her, der seine Arme ausbreitete und so aussah als würde er schreien aber er amtete nur tief ein und bewunderte die Aussicht.

“Und jetzt?“ fragte Harry unsicher und machte ein paar Schritte auf dem Dach.

“Oh ja, da drüben ist kaum abstand zwischen dem Hoteldach und diesem“ antwortete Niall gelassen. Louis grinste und Harry sah ihn an als wär er verrückt geworden.

“Da drüben einfach wieder durch so ne‘ Tür, die da“ er deutete aufs andere Dach “und dort einfach runter und ihr könnt gemütlich durch die Lobby raus. Habs schon Hundert mal gemacht“ sagte Niall gelassen.

Louis lachte und haute Niall auf den Rücken. “Danke Mann“

“Habt ne schöne Nacht“ Niall zwinkerte den beiden zu “achja ich hab Perrie gesagt sie soll die Türen bis 12 offen lassen, sie hat Nachtschicht also wenn ihr nicht im Treppenhaus verrotten wollt solltet ihr um Mitternacht wieder da sein“ er hob seinen Finger wie ein mahnender Vater und joggte dann zurück und verschwand durch die Türe.

“Wir werden sterben“ murmelte Harry als sie auf den Rand des Daches zugingen.

“Na und“ Louis lächelte ihn an und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Niall hatte vielleicht ein wenig untertrieben und der Abstand zwischen den beiden Gebäuden war ein gutes Stück.

“Okay?“ fragte Louis und drückte Harry’s Hand.

“Okay“ antwortete er.

Es war viel zu Klischee als sie ein wenig Anlauf nahmen und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sprangen. Der Wind fuhr hart durch ihre Haare und Louis konnte nicht anders als zu lachen als sie auf dem anderen Dach aufkamen. Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute zu dem Krankenhausdach und dann wieder zu Louis.

Die Aussicht war nichts als viel zu viele Auto- und Werbeplakatlichter. Harry hätte schwören können für eine Sekunde sah es aus als würden viele Bunte Sterne umhertanzen.

“Weißt du, ich fand die Nacht schon immer viel bunter und lebendiger als den Tag“ sagte Harry leise.

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal komplett untergangen und alles hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer. Harry würde gerne den Sonnenaufgang von hier beobachten. Vielleicht würde er es mal tun.

“Wollen wir?“ fragte Louis. Harry nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu breit zu Grinsen. Louis war bezaubernder als diese Aussicht, bezaubernder als alles was Harry je gesehen hatte und er hielt gerade die Hand dieses bezaubernden Jungens.

Sie kamen ohne Probleme durchs Hotel und Louis winkte sogar dem Portier und der winkte zurück und sagte noch etwas von “wollen sie ihre Schlüssel nicht abgeben?“ Louis hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und der Mann wünschte ihnen viel Spaß.

“Okay was hast du geplant?“ fragte Harry aufgeregt als sie zwischen den Leuten entlang spazierten.

“Wir reisen nach Russland“ antwortete Louis. Harry stieß ihn leicht mit der Schulter an.

“Louuuu“ jammerte er. Was Louis nur zum lachen brachte. Er hatte Harry lange nicht mehr mit diesem aufgeregten, fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen gesehen.

“Gut, ich hatte nicht genug Geld für einen richtigen Flug“ sagte Louis und sah Harry mit seinem frechsten Grinsen an und zog ihn dann mit sich um ein Taxi anzuhalten.

\--

“Du hast doch gesagt du wolltest mal nach Frankreich, Russland und Italien oder?“

Harry sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und nickte dann. Louis lachte und zog ihn mit sich in ein kleines Restaurant. Es war fast leer, nur ein paar Leute aßen gemütlich vor sich hin.

“Harry, Louis ihr seit da“ Zayn kam hinter einem Tresen hervor und nahm die beide in die Arme. Er drückte Harry ein wenig fester als Louis. Harry tat so als würde er es nicht bemerkt haben.

“Seinen Eltern gehört das hier“ erklärte Louis. Harry sah so aus als würde er vor Aufregung platzen.

“Oh Zayn sind die Jungs da?“ rief eine Frau, die sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze abwischend aus der Küche kam. Sie schenkte den beiden ein breites Lächeln.

“Wir haben auf euch gewartet, Zayn du weißt ja was zu tun ist“ sagte sie streng und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche. Zayn rollte mit den Augen.

“Folgt mir meine Herren“ sagte er gespielt und machte eine kleine verbeug Bewegung.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, Louis dagegen versteckte sein Lachen nicht.

Zayn führte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch ganz hinten in einem gedimmten Eck. Das Geräusch von redenden Gästen war viel leiser. Sie setzten sich und Zayn brachte ihnen zwei Karten und ging dann wieder.

Harry lachte laut los und hielt sich dann eine Hand vor den Mund als er die Karte studierte. Sie war selbstgebastelt und oben stand in groß. “Beller Italia“

“Zayn hätte wenigstens Googeln können wie man es schreibt“ Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf aber Harry fand es lustig also war Zayn’s Dummheit nicht weiter schlimm.

“Darfst du Wein trinken?“ fragte Louis über seine Karte hinweg.

Harry sah auf und einen Moment wollte er einfach ja sagen aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Louis lächelte ihn einfach an und Harry hatte kein schlechtes Gefühl darüber mehr.

“Haben sich die Herren entschieden?“ fragte jemand mit furchtbar schlechtem Italienischen Akzent. Harry konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen als er Zayn mit diesem furchtbar schlecht gemalten italienischen Bart sah.

“Buenos Dias“ sagte Louis und lächelte stolz. Harry brach wieder ins Lachen aus und Zayn versuchte zwanghaft nicht aus seiner Rolle zu fallen.

“Das ist Spanisch Lou“ kicherte Harry.

“Oh, was auch immer ich nehme die Spagetti, nicht weil ich sie möchte sondern weil es auf dieser Karte nur drei weitere Sachen gibt“

“Ich nimm die Pasta“ sagte Harry und grinste Louis an.

“Trinken?“ fragte Zayn, und sammelte die Karten vom Tisch.

“Wasser“ antwortete Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Zu einem perfekten Date gehörte eben ein Glas Wein.

Zayn verschwand mit einem ciao was die beiden zum Lachen brachte.

“Wie gefällt dir Italien?“ fragte Louis und zeigte auf die Italienische Flagge die hinter Harry hing. Harry kicherte und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück.

“Es ist perfekt, besser als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt hab“ sagte Harry.

Louis wollte sagen dass eigentlich Harry das alles perfekt machte. Aber stattdessen nahm er Harry’s Fuß zwischen seinen und lächelte viel zu breit.

“So Jungs hier“ Zayn’s Mutter kam mit einem großen Tablett und stellte zwei Teller vor ihnen ab. Zayn kam mit einem kleineren und tat das gleiche mit den Getränken.

“Danke Mrs. Malik“ sagte Louis. Sie lächelte nur und haute Zayn auf den Hinterkopf als er noch stehenblieb und die anderen mit einem blöden Grinsen ansah.

Sie aßen in einer gemütlichen Stille und schauten sich immer wieder mit vollem Mund an. Louis stellte fest dass es unmöglich war Spagetti zu essen ohne sich wie ein Kind einzusauen.

“Ich wünschte ich hätte nicht so viele Montage damit verbracht zu wünschen es wäre Freitag“ sagte Harry irgendwann als er eine Nudel mit seiner Gabel aufstach “Ich wünschte auch ich hätte diese Freitage besser genutzt, um dann Montags bessere Geschichten erzählen zu können“

Louis wollte gerade etwas nur halb so schlaues und poetisches antworten als Zayn wieder da war und ihre Teller mitnahm. Sie hatten nicht mal die hälfte geschafft.

“Wie wärs wenn du einfach jeden Tag so verbringst als wäre Freitag?“ schlug Louis vor. Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf.

Zayn kam mit einem anderen Bart zurück. Harry kicherte und Louis rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte Zayn gesagt er sollte es nicht übertreiben, aber solange es Harry glücklich macht war es okay.

“Bonjour, ihre Karten“ sagte Zayn in recht guten französischen Akzent. Er drückte den beiden jeweils eine Karte in die Hand und füllte ihr Getränk nach. Im Hintergrund änderte jemand die Flagge und aus irgendeinem Eck kam leise eine französische Melodie gespielt.

“Hier steht nichts außer Crepes und Croissants“ sagte Louis als er seine Augen über die Karte schweifen lies.

“Oh ich wollte schon immer Crepes probieren“ erwiderte Harry aufgeregt.

“Dir gefällt das ganze also?“ fragte Louis unsicher.

“Spinnst du? Es hat sich noch nie jemand für mich solche Mühe gegeben“

“Okay gut ich will dass du spaß hast“

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen als Zayn mit zwei Tellern an den Tisch kam.

“Woher wusstest du was wir wollen?“ fragte Harry als ihm ein Teller mit Crepes vor die Nase gestellt wurde.

“Wir hatten kein Baguette“ flüsterte Zayn ihm zu und ging dann wieder.

“Zayn ist wirklich ein Engel“ sagte Louis.

Harry war immer noch dabei das Ding irgendwie in seinen Mund zu bekommen, als er zu Louis aufsah. Louis begann zu lachen während Harry zwanghaft abbiss.

“Ha ha lustig“ murmelte er und trank einen Schluck um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken. Es wurde langsam richtig nervig, als wär er ein Schulmädchen das immer rot wird wenn ihr Schwarm etwas sagt. Gut, vielleicht war er auch sowas ähnliches.

“Ich fands süß“ sagte Louis und nahm einen großen Bissen.

-

Einen schlechten russischen Akzent später beendeten sie gerade ihre russische Nachspeise. Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft das ganze über sein Gesicht zu verteilen, so dass Louis sich über den Tisch gelehnt hatte und ihm half alles von seinen Backen zu bekommen.

“Danke für ihren Aufenthalt, ich hoffe alles war zu ihrer Zufriedenheit“ sagte Zayn und führte die beiden zur Tür.

“Danke Zayn“ sagte Louis und umarmte ihn noch mal.

“Nichts zu danken Lou“

Zayn winkte den beiden noch und sie verließen zusammen das warme Restaurant. Louis tastete langsam nach Harry’s Hand und wollte am liebsten schmollen als er merkte dass Harry sie in seiner Jackentasche hatte. Also tat er das einzig vernünftige, er stopfte seine Hand mit in Harry’s Jackentasche und versuchte seine Hand herauszufischen.

Harry sah ihn erst verwundert an aber begann dann zu lachen “Sag doch einfach wenn du meine Hand halten willst“ sagte er grinsend. Louis rollte mit den Augen und seufzte erleichtert als sie ihre Finger wieder miteinander verschränkten.

“Muss ich für alles fragen?“ Louis zog eine Augenbraue hoch

“Nicht für alles“ sagte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen. Sie waren viel entspannter als vorher.

“Gut zu wissen, hei komm wir verpassen sonst unsere Mitfahrmöglichkeit“ sagte Louis mit einem Blick auf sein Handy. Sie gingen etwas schneller bis Harry mit geöffnetem Mund stehen blieb.

“Ein Schiff?“ fragte er geschockt.

Louis lachte und lies Harry’s Hand los, um nach seinem Geldbeutel zu suchen. Er ging zu der kleinen Kasse wo eine alte Frau gelangweilt hinter dem Fenster saß. Es sah aus wie eine der kleinen Buden bei einem Karussell.

“Zwei mal bitte“

Die Frau sah ihn nicht an sondern nahm nur das Geld und schob zwei Tickets rüber. Harry tapste neben Louis her als sie auf das Schiff zugingen. Es war nicht groß, hatte zwei Etagen und war mit ein paar Lichterketten behängt. Harry begann zu Lachen als er das Schild las.

“Rentnerboot?“ fragte er lachend. Louis nickte und nahm seine Hände und ging Rückwärts vor ihm her.

“Tut mir leid, konnte mir das super luxus Schiff nicht leisten“ sagte Louis und zwinkerte.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf “Du bist unglaublich“

“Und sexy“ sagte Louis und drehte sich wieder um. Die beiden gingen die Rampe auf das Boot hinauf. Es bestand aus zwei Decks, unten waren ein paar ältere Leute, die auf Bänken saßen und redeten und Sekt tranken. Ein paar lächelten ihnen zu als sie ihren Weg durch die Menschen machten und die kleine Treppe rauf nahmen. Sie waren nur ein paar Meter über den anderen, außer ihnen war niemand hier. Es war auch gerade genug platz damit zwei Liegestühle platz hatten.

“Oh mein Gott“ hauchte Harry als er die Decken und Kissen sah die Louis aus einem Korb holte. Louis schob die Stühle zusammen und breitete eine Decke aus, zusammen mit ein paar Kissen. Als das Boot sich in Bewegung setzte und eine “Band“ mit seltsamer alter Musik zu spielen begann, ließen sich die beiden in ihr Nest fallen.

“Wie kommt man nur auf solche Ideen?“ fragte Harry. Ihre Hände hatten sich wieder gefunden und Harry konnte das warme Gefühl in seinem Körper nicht unterdrücken als Louis sich noch ein wenig näher an Harry kuschelte. Die Geräusche von unten hatten einen seltsamen entspannenden Effekt, das Gläserklirren, die Musik und die Stimmen.

“Zu viele Filme, zu viele Ideen, eigentlich bin ich hoffnungslos romantisch“ antwortete Louis und lachte leise.

“Ich auch“ flüsterte Harry und kicherte als jemand unten laut lachte.

Sie waren beide still und lauschten dem Gesang der Leute und dem Geräusch der leichten Wellen.

Irgendwann drehte Louis sich so dass er Harry ansehen konnte “Ich hab mein ganzes Leben gewartet jemanden zu treffen, so als wäre ich nicht lebendig bis mich nicht jemand wirklich mögen würde weißt du“ begann Louis leise, er wusste nicht wo dieser Mut herkam aber er sprach weiter “Ich hab immer erwartet dass ich mich verliebe und dann ist alles gut, und nichts auf der Welt kann mir mehr schaden. Ich hab so viel Zeit damit verbracht zu warten, als würde mein Leben danach erst richtig beginnen“ Louis lachte humorlos.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Louis und sah ihn lächelnd an “Du solltest wissen Louis, es gibt so viel mehr im Leben als jemanden zu finden der dich will, so viel mehr als traurig zu sein wenn eine Person dich nicht will. Du kannst so eine wundervolle Zeit haben dich selbst zu entdecken, ohne zu hoffen dass sich jemand dabei in dich verliebt, es würde nicht leer oder schmerzhaft sein. Du musst nur dich selbst mit Liebe füllen. Nicht jemand anderen. Werde zu dir selbst, etwas ganzem. Erlebe Abenteuer, geh Zelten, spaziere Nachts durch die Stadt, sitz alleine in einem Cafe, schreib an Türen in öffentlichen Toiletten, hinterlass kleine Notizen in Büchern die du von Leuten ausgeliehen hast, lache viel. Tu alles was du liebst. Lebe für dich selbst und sei glücklich für dich selbst, du braucht niemanden, du kannst auch so überleben. Das Leben ist nicht weniger schön. Ich verspreche es dir“ sagte Harry und schloss seine Augen, als wäre er erschöpft vom reden.

“Und was ist wenn ich mich schon verliebt hab?“ fragte Louis leise und brachte Harry dazu wieder seine Augen zu öffnen.

Harry lächelte und versuchte nicht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Er war warm, überall und Louis Hand in seiner machte das alles nicht besser.

“Kennst du das, wenn du anfängst dich in jemanden zu verlieben und du hörst dein Gehirn schreien, Nein, Nein, stopp?“ fragte Louis und lachte leise als Harry kicherte.

“Ja“ antwortete Harry

“Gott Harry, ich will Gedichte für dich schreiben und Lieder komponieren und ich will dir Blumen schenken und ich will dich so gern Küssen“ Louis lies Harry’s Hand los und Harry sah wieder in den dunkeln Nachthimmel.

“Du darfst alles davon“ sagte Harry nach einer langen Stille.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Louis registrierte was der Junge gesagt hatte. Er rappelte sich auf und setzte mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf Harry, so dass seine beiden Knie den Jungen unter ihm gefangen hielten. Harry hatte kurz vergessen wie man atmet als Louis es sich auf ihm gemütlich machte.

“Okay?“ hauchte Louis

“Okay“ flüsterte Harry.

Louis lag fast komplett auf Harry als ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen. Es war sanft und beide versuchten in dem Kuss zu sagen was sie sonst nicht über ihre Lippen bringen würden. Vielleicht war es auch besser es in einem Kuss zu sagen.

Harry’s Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Louis‘ Hüfte, wo er seine Finger in die weiche Haut drückte, die nicht mit Stoff bedeckt war.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, waren sie beide außer Atem. Harry’s Lippen waren rosa und geschwollen und seine Augen waren glasig und so grün und Louis wusste was es heißt jemanden so sehr zu lieben dass einem der Atem wegblieb nur von seinem Anblick.

Harry bringt ihn dazu dumme Sachen zu machen, zu singen und zu tanzen, Harry macht ihn glücklich. Einmal sagte Gemma zu ihm sie sei Dankbar dass Louis ihren Bruder so glücklich macht. Aber alles woran Louis denken konnte war, wie sehr Harry ihn glücklich machte.

Louis fühlte sich nie als würde er irgendwo hingehören, doch er tut es mit Harry. Vielleicht war es Schicksal dass Harry auf seine Schule kam, dass Louis an diesem Tag eine Stunde ausfallen hat lassen und sich in der Cafeteria vor einem Lehrer verstecken wollte und dort diesen wunderbaren Jungen gesehen hatte.

“Über was denkst du nach?“ fragte Harry leise und lies seine Finger über Louis‘ Rücken streichen.

“Über dich“ Louis küsste Harry noch einmal kurz, danach küsste er seine Nase und seine beiden Backen. Der Junge unter ihm kicherte und Louis hatte noch nie etwas so schönes gesehen.

\--

Harry stöhnte genervt als er durch ein nerviges Geräusch geweckt wurde. Mit geschlossenen Augen wollte er sich gerade aufrichten als ein Gewicht auf ihm ihn davon abhielt. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah den Jungen halb auf ihm liegen.

Louis‘ Augen waren geschlossen und er schnarchte friedlich vor sich hin. Bevor Harry noch mehr Zeit hatte den Jungen auf ihm zu bewundern öffnete sich die Tür und seine Mutter kam mit Gemma ins Zimmer gelaufen.

“Es ist zwei Uhr Nachmittags ich dachte dir ist was passiert weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast und…“ Anne wurde still und musterte ihren Sohn. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Gut es ist nicht besonders toll wenn deine Mutter in dein Zimmer kommt und dich Oben rum ohne mit irgendeinem Jungen im Bett findet. Aber das war kein richtiges Zimmer und Louis war nicht irgendein Junge.

“Das Date war wohl gut hm?“ Gemma hob eine Augenbraue und setzte sich mit einem grinsen auf einen der Stühle.

“Date?“ fragte Anne und blieb am Bett stehen.

Harry wollte sie anschreien und ihnen sagen dass sie gehen sollen doch damit würde er Louis wecken und das wollte er nicht. Das war auch anscheinend auch nicht nötig denn die Person, die seine Brust eingenommen hatte begann sich zu bewegen. Louis blinzelte ein paar mal und sah Harry dann mit einem lächeln an.

“Hey Babe“ er lehnte sich rauf um Harry zu Küssen. Harry wollte wirklich was sagen aber als Louis‘ Lippen auf seinen lagen waren ihm die Personen im Raum relativ egal. Zumindest bis sich jemand räusperte.

Louis lehnte sich von Harry weg und sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann drehte er sich um und quietschte, ja er quietschte als er die beiden Frauen sah.

“Oh, Morgen“ stammelte er und begann aus dem Bett zu krabbeln und seine Hose und sein T-shirt vom Boden aufzuheben und ins Bad zu laufen.

“Wir haben ihm Angst gemacht“ lachte Gemma. Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu aber sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Seufzend stand Harry auf und zog sich eine Jogginghose die am Boden lag und ein altes T- Shirt über.

“Wie geht’s dir Schatz?“ fragte Anne und umarmte ihren Sohn, danach kam Gemma und beide Küssten seine Stirn. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und begann die standartfragen von seiner Mutter zu beantworten.

Louis öffnete leise die Badezimmertüre und stand unsicher herum bis Harry lachte und ihn zu sich winkte.

“Wir haben uns heut Frei genommen um ein bisschen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen“ sagte Anne und lächelte Louis dabei an. Er bekam die Botschaft.

“Deine Familie ist bei dir zu Besuch und ich sollte meine auch mal wieder besuchen“ sagte Louis mit einem leisen Lachen. Harry lächelte und nahm Louis Hand die ununterbrochen mit dem Saum von Harry’s Oberteil spielte.

“Okay“ sagte Harry

“Okay“ flüsterte Louis. Er schielte rüber zu den Frauen und dann wieder zu Harry.

“Bis heut Abend?“ fragte er leise

“Bis heut Abend“ Harry lächelte so breit seine Mundwinkel taten weh.

Louis winkte den dreien noch mal zu bevor er sich beeilte aus dem Zimmer zu kommen

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Es waren nicht viele Tage vergangen seit ihrem Date, ihrem Kuss und seit dem Louis am liebsten in Harry’s Körper einziehen würde. So komisch das auch klingen mag.

Harry hatte nicht ganz mitbekommen an welchem Punkt der Unterhaltung Louis auf seinen Schoß gekrabbelt war und es sich da gemütlich hatte aber ihn störte es nicht besonders. Louis mochte es wenn Harry seine Arme um ihn legte, es lies ihn sicher fühlen, wie zuhause.

Zayn erzählte über ein seltsames altes Ehepaar dass sich aufregte weil Zayn angeblich nicht genug Anstand ihnen gegenüber zeigte. Die Frau hatte im Restaurant eine Szene gemacht und ihn mit ihrem Gehstock ins Schienbein geschlagen.

Louis spürte Harry’s Lachen an seinem Rücken vibrieren und lehnte sich weiter in den Jungen zurück. und drehte seinen Kopf so dass Harry ihn ansehen konnte. Louis war anhänglich, das wusste er. Doch solange Harry nichts sagte machte er einfach so weiter.

“Ist was?“ fragte Harry leise

“Du riechst gut“ sagte Louis und küsste Harry’s Kinn. Das brachte Harry immer zum kichern und Louis liebte es.

“Du auch“ sagte Harry.

Louis drehte sich herum so dass er mit dem Gesicht zu Harry saß und drückte seinen Kopf an Harry’s Schlüsselbein und atmete den ihm so bekannten Geruch ein.

“Du bist aber auch wirklich hübsch“ sagte Louis und spürte Harry’s Brust vibrieren als er lachte.

“Hei ihr, wollt ihr uns auch mal beachten“ rief Niall und warf etwas dass aussah wie eine Mütze auf die beiden. Louis trennte sich lachend von Harry und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

“Tut mir leid dass Louis euch gezwungen hat herzukommen, als würde ich seelische Unterstützung brauchen“ sagte Harry zwang sich zu lächeln. Die Wahrheit war dass er es hasste, er hasste den Weg zu diesen Menschen, zu diesen Maschinen. Er hasste alles daran. Aber am meisten hasste er dass er Angst hatte.

“Wir sind deine Freunde man, wo zu sind wir sonst da?“ fragte Zayn und stand auf um seine Mütze vom anderen Ende des Zimmers zu holen.

“Du packst die Chemo“ meinte Niall und zeigte beide Daumen nach oben.

Die Jungs sprachen ihm abwechselnd Mut zu und erzählten weiter Geschichten von Daheim, zumindest Zayn. Bis eine Krankenschwester kam und Harry bat mir ihr zu kommen. Harry bildete sich ein Zayn’s Mund aufklappen gesehen zu haben aber er könnte sich auch getäuscht haben.

“Hei Perrie, du kannst endlich Lou und Harry kennenlernen“ verkündete Niall fröhlich.

“Das ist alles Wunderbar aber ich bin eh schon spät dran und der Doktor bringt mich um wenn wir zu spät sind, also komm Harry“ sie tippte mit dem Fuß am Boden und versuchte genervt auszusehen, doch man konnte ihren stolzen und liebevollen Blick nicht übersehen.

Louis versuchte sein mutigstes Lächeln aufzusetzen als Harry ihm einen Kuss gab, einen viel zu kurzen und dann ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen mit Perrie mitging.

“Ich wollte ihm noch sagen dass ich auf ihn warten werde“ sagte Louis leise. Er bekam eine Runde von “Aww’s“ und wurde dann in eine Gruppenumarmung gezogen. Er wünschte sie hätten Harry so umarmt.

“Ihm wird’s gut gehen“ versuchte Zayn ihn zu beruhigen. Niall begann humorlos zu lachen und verschränkte seine Arme.

“Niemanden geht’s danach gut. Er wird ein wrack sein“ sagte Niall ernst.

“Wie schlimm?“ fragte Louis und biss sich auf die Lippe. Zayn legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und Louis lehnte sich in die Berührung.

“Nach dem 3. Mal wollen sich die meisten umbringen, so schlimm“

-

Harry kam nach einer Stunde wieder. Die Jungs waren gegangen und Harry war nur zu froh. Er legte sich ins Bett und drückte seinen Kopf in die Kissen.

“Haz?“ fragte Louis leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

“Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, jetzt nicht“ Harry klang genervt, er war nie wirklich genervt. Also kauerte Louis sich neben ihn und versuchte nicht auszuflippen wenn Harry seinen Kopf immer wieder hin und her wälzte.

Louis wurde von einem schrecklichen gequälten Stöhnen aufgeweckt und Schwestern die ins Zimmer gerannt kamen und etwas an Harry‘s Arm befestigten. Louis musste vom Bett aufstehen und zusehen, wie sie einen Katheter an Harry’s Arm festmachten und ihm ein paar Tabletten gaben.

“Das ist normal“ hatte ihm eine noch gesagt bevor sie einen Eimer am Bett abstellte und so schnell wie sie da waren, waren sie wieder verschwunden. Louis zitterte am ganzen Körper, es war als hätte jede Pore seins Körpers zu gemacht und würde keine Luft mehr an ihn heranlassen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Harry aufhörte sich wie ein Wurm auf dem Bett zu winden.

“Lou?“ hauchte er. Louis war in Höchstgeschwindigkeit bei dem Jungen gewesen und strich ihm die schweißnassen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

“Brauchst du was Baby?“ fragte er leise

“Tut mir leid“ murmelte er.

Louis‘ Herz brach in zwei Teile, so fühlte es sich zumindest an “Oh Haz, dir braucht absolut nichts leidzutun“ flüsterte er und legte sich wieder neben den Jungen. Harry drehte sich so dass er Louis ansehen konnte, auch wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Louis Küsste seine Stirn, seine Nase und gab ihn dann einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund bevor er sich ganz nah an Harry kuschelte.

“Ist okay, mir macht das nichts“ sagte Louis

“Ich wollte nicht dass du diesen Teil siehst, du hättest damals gehen sollen“ flüsterte Harry

Louis lachte und rutschte näher so dass er sein Gesicht an Harry’s Schlüsselbein legen konnte. Harry’s Arm fand seinen Weg um Louis‘ Hüfte.

“Zu spät, du hast mich wohl am Hals“ lachte Louis leise und presste einen leichten Kuss auf Harry’s Brust.

Harry seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Louis‘ Haaren “Es wird schlimmer“ flüsterte er schließlich.

“Ich bin da“ war das einzige was Louis sagte bevor er seine Augen schloss.

\--

So wie sich rausstellte brauchte Harry den Eimer weil er sich so oft übergeben musste. Louis musste sich bei seinen Geschwistern oft um sowas kümmern und trotzdem musste er Harry tausend mal versichern dass es ihm nichts ausmachte seinen Eimer auszuleeren.

Harry begann länger zu schlafen als Louis. Es war nicht weiter schlimm. Wenn Harry schlief beobachtete Louis ihn oder ging zu Niall und Lux.

“Will deine Familie dich nicht sehen?“ fragte Harry eines Tages als sie zusammen im Bett lagen. Gut Harry lag, Louis saß mit jeweils einem Knie auf jeder Seite von Harry’s Körper und Küsste abwechselnd sein Lippen, Backen, seinen Hals und seine Schlüsselbeinknochen.

“Nein“ antwortete Louis knapp und fuhr mit einem Finger Harry’s dunkle Augenringe nach. Er übergab sich mehr, schlief mehr und sah generell müde aus.

“Du bist ein miserabler Lügner“ lachte Harry und drückte seine Finger in Louis‘ Hüften.

“Haz“ summte Louis und lies seine Hände auf Harry’s Brust ruhen.

“Was?“

“Hazza“

“Was?“

“Ich sollte dir einen neuen Spitznamen geben“ sagte Louis und Harry schnaubte.

“Obwohl…“ begann Louis und spielte mit einer von Harry’s Locken “Haz klingt gut, Hazza…Harry“ Louis lächelte den Jungen unter ihm an.

“Okay…“ Harry sah ihn fragend an

“Harry?“ fragte Louis wieder

“hm?“ summte Harry und beobachtete Louis genau.

“Willst du mein Freund sein? So richtig und offiziell?“ fragte Louis und biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe.

Harry’s Augen fanden ihren Weg zu Louis‘.

“Wirklich?“ fragte Harry und Louis nickte. Harry begann zu grinsen und lehnte sich nach oben, aber Louis verstand und drückte ihn wieder runter und Küsste ihn.

“Ja“ flüsterte Harry gegen die Lippen des Jungen.

Louis grinste so breit seine Kiefer tat weh aber er wusste sich nicht zu helfen.

“Oh Harry“ rief Louis und sprang auf um durch das Regal, voll mit Harry’s Sachen zu wühlen.

“Was suchst du?“ fragte Harry und setzte sich auf.

“Du hast deine Kamera so lang nicht mehr benutzt, das letzte mal war, als wir mit Lux gespielt haben“ sagte Louis und fischte die Kamera und ein Fotoalbum aus einem der Fächer und ging zurück zum Bett. Harry hob die Decke so dass Louis sich neben ihn kuscheln konnte.

Harry nahm die Kamera und hob sie hoch und schoss ein Foto von den beiden. Danach noch eins und noch vier Weitere.

“Können wir dein Fotoalbum anschauen?“ fragte Louis und hatte schon die erste Seite geöffnet.

Auf dem ersten Bild waren Harry und Gemma. Gemma saß auf seinem Schoß und sie tranken beide Tee aus unglaublich teuer aussehenden Tassen. Louis rollte mit den Augen und blätterte weiter.

Das nächste Bild war von Liam und Harry. Liam grinste in die Kamera aber Harry sah etwas genervt aus. Louis vermutete dass Anne die beiden gezwungen hatte ein Foto zu machen. Harry hatte eine Mütze auf, und es waren keine Locken darunter zu sehen. Liam hatte einfach kurze stoppelige Haare.

“Ich dachte es würde wie ein Abschiedsfoto aussehen“ sagte Harry und lehnte sich weiter vor um das Bild genauer zu betrachten.

“Wurde es eins?“ fragte Louis und sah den Jungen genau an. Harry nickte und lächelte dabei.

Louis blätterte weiter und begann zu lachen als er das Bild sah. Es waren er selbst, Harry und Zayn. Louis war auf Harry’s Rücke geklettert und Zayn hatte versuchte die Kamera so zu halten dass sie alle drei mit drauf waren. Es endete darin dass Zayn’s Kopf fast das ganze Bild einnahm und Harry und Louis im Hintergrund gerade am umfallen waren, beide mit geschocktem Gesicht.

“Das ist so niedlich“ sagte Louis und fuhr den Rahmen des Fotos nach.

Das nächste Bild war Zayn wie er auf der Schaukel saß und rauchte, danach wie Louis und Zayn auf Zayn’s Bett saßen und Zayn den Mittelfinger in die Kamera zeigte während Louis breit grinste.

“Das nächste ist mein liebstes“ flüsterte Harry und blätterte die Seite um.

Es war ein Foto von Harry und Louis wie sie zusammen auf einem kleinen Sofa schliefen. Louis hatte einen Arm um Harry gelegt und die beide sahen so friedlich aus. Unten sah man Zayn’s Fuß und wie die Anziehsachen am Boden verteilt lagen. Es war von der Nacht in der Louis, Harry auf ein Date gefragt hatte.

“Ich hab Morgen wieder Chemo“ sagte Harry leise und schloss das Fotoalbum. Louis sah ihn fragend an, es war nichts Besonderes meh für ihn.

“Ich will dass du Daheim bleibst. Versprich es mir“ sagte Harry und sein Blick war traurig und ernst.

“Harry, du kannst mich nicht ausschließen“ protestierte Louis und sah Harry entsetzt an.

“Nur für einen Tag und eine Nacht? Das ist okay wirklich“ sagte Harry und küsste Louis Nasenspitze.

“Ich will nicht“ Louis versuchte ihn gemein anzusehen aber gab auf als Harry seinen Welpenblick einsetzte.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Louis war nicht Daheim geblieben. Okay er war Daheim, so wie Harry es wollte aber nur bis die Sonne unterging und dann war er wieder zum Krankenhaus gefahren.

“Louis, das ist keine gute Idee“ sagte Niall der zusammengerollt in seinem Bett lag. Louis hatte wirklich Pech mit seinem Timing.

“Ich bleib hier nur bis seine Chemo vorbei ist, ich will ihn nicht allein lassen verstehst du“ Louis ging in Niall’s Zimmer auf und ab, während Niall zwischen gequälten Stöhnen und sich übergeben nichts außer Schimpfwörter von sich gab.

“Ich hasse diesen Ort“ murmelte Louis und setzte sich neben Niall und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

“Eigentlich helfen sie uns hier“ keuchte Niall “Es ist nur deprimierend“

“Niall, du schaffst es doch oder?“ fragte Louis

Niall sah zu Louis auf, ein lächeln auf den Lippen “Klar, und dann kick ich Zayn’s Arsch in Fifa“ lachte er und krümmte sich wieder.

Die Zeit verging kriechend und Louis verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit Niall zu bemuttern und ihm lustige Geschichten von seinen Geschwistern zu erzählen. Lottie hatte ihm heute sogar eine selbstgestrickte Mütze gegeben, sie war grau mit ein paar rosanen Fäden dazwischen. Er hatte sie in seine Tasche gestopft und nicht mehr herausgenommen.

-

Louis ging durch die leisen Gänge des Krankenhauses, das Licht war gedimmt und aus ein paar Räumen kam ein gleichmäßiges Piepgeräusch. Louis fragte sich wirklich an welchem Punkt er angefangen hatte diese ganze Atmosphäre entspannend zu finden.

Eine Schwester ging an ihm vorbei und tippte mit ihrem Finger auf ihr Handgelenk, als wollte sie sagen dass es schon zu spät sei um auf dem Gang herumzuschleichen. Es war eindeutig zu spät.

Louis klopfte leise an Harry’s Tür. Nichts. Er atmete noch mal tief durch und klopfte lauter und sah sich dann schnell um ob nicht gleich eine wütende Krankenschwester angelaufen kommen würde. Aber alles blieb still. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ihm Magen öffnete Louis vorsichtig die Tür. Das Zimmer war dunkel, bis auf das schwache Licht einer Nachttischlampe.

Louis sah sich um aber niemand war da. Er spürte Panik in seinem Bauch aufsteigen und versuchte mit aller Kraft durchzuatmen. Es konnte nichts Schlimmes passiert sein. Vielleicht half es wenn er es sich einfach weiter einredete. Louis wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer stürmen und bei der nächst Besten Schwester nachfragen was mit Harry passiert sei, doch als er gerade wieder die Tür aufreißen wollte bemerkte er das Licht, dass unter der Badezimmertüre hervor schien.

Er stellte sich an die Tür und klopfte sanft.

“Haz?“

Er bekam keine Antwort dafür nur ein Rascheln auf der anderen Seite.

“Harry, kannst du bitte aufmachen?“ fragte Louis wieder, diesmal mit weicherer Stimme.

“Geh weg“ kam es von der anderen Seite. Harry’s Stimme klang gebrochen und als hätte er zu viel geweint.

Louis lehnte sich an die Tür und glitt an ihr runter “Wie schlimm?“ fragte er leise

“Ich will nicht dass du wegen mir leidest“ sagte Harry laut “ich will nicht sterben, Lou“ fügte er leise hinzu.

Louis wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also sagte er dass was ihm gerade im Kopf umherschwirrte "Erinnerst du dich an den Abend an dem ich dir gesagt hab dass ich in dich verliebt bin?" Louis' Stimme war leise aber er war sich sicher dass Harry ihn hören konnte "Damals hab ich gesagt dass ich gerne Gedichte über dich Schreiben würde" Louis lachte und hörte ein leises rascheln auf der anderen Seite "Ich habs sowas von nicht drauf"

Harry lachte leise. Das reichte um neuen Mut in Louis zu wecken.

“Weißt du, stell dir vor wir sind wie eine Symphonie, wie Feuerwerke die im Himmel explodieren“ sagte Louis und begann dann zu lachen.

“Das war so schlecht“ lachte Harry. Es war mehr ein schnauben aber Louis zählte es als Lachen.

“Harry wirklich, ohne dich fühl ich mich kaputt, so als wär ich eine hälfte von etwas ganzem. Ohne dich hab ich keine Hand die ich halten kann, ohne dich bin ich zerrissen, wie das Segel eines Schiffes. Ohne dich bin ich nur ein trauriges Lied.  
Und mit dir bin ich ganz. Mit dir bin ich am Leben. Mit dir bin ich eine wunderschöne Melodie, wenn ich deine Hand halte ist es, als gäbe es nichts Schlechtes auf der Welt mehr. Wenn ich dich ansehe will ich meine Augen nie wieder schließen“

Es war still und Louis konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören, er hoffte Harry hörte ihn auch.

"Das war schlecht ich weiß, ich kann aber lange damit weiter machen"

"Lou.." flüsterte Harry gerade laut genug damit Louis es hören konnte. "Ich will dich nicht verletzen"

Louis lachte und richtete sich etwas auf.

“Harry, du bist in meinen Venen, in meinem Blut du bist alles in mir... und du wirst es auch immer bleiben. Ich spür dich in jeder Faser und in jedem Knochen meines Körpers. Ich hab gelernt was es heißt zu lieben. Es heißt jemandem sein Herz zu geben, mit dem gesamten Blut in seinen Venen. Es ist zu merken dass es jemanden da draußen gibt der viel wichtiger ist als du selbst. Und egal wie viel du für diese Person tust, es wird deiner Meinung nach nie genug sein. Es ist ein Schmerz der nie wirklich vergeht, ein Schmerz der dich innen zusammenpresst und dir überall weh tut, aber in einem guten Sinn."

Louis lehnte seinen Kopf an die Tür. Er liebte Harry Styles und alles tat ihm weh, aber es war okay, so konnte er Harry immer bei ihm fühlen. Egal was passieren sollte.

Die Tür gab ein leises klicken von sich und mit einem Satz war Louis aufgesprungen und drückte die Klinke herunter. Harry saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Louis setzte sich sofort neben den Jungen und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Niemand von beiden sagte etwas, sie lagen sich nur in den Armen und versuchten den anderen in sich aufzunehmen, als würden sie jeden Moment verschmelzen. Harry gab ein leises Schluchzen von sich. Louis nahm das Gesicht des Jungen in die Hände und wischte ihm mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von den Backen.

“Louis, meine Haare“ flüsterte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Louis hätte gelogen wenn er gesagt hätte dass er die kahlen Stellen in seinen Haaren nicht bemerkt hätte. Louis nickte nur und fuhr im sanft durch die Haare und zog dabei ein paar lose Locken heraus. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf den Boden.

Louis bemerkte wie Harry sich versteifte und ließ von seinen Haaren ab und hob stattdessen seinen Kopf ein wenig an.

“Ich will nicht sehen wie sie ausfallen“ sagte Harry nach ein paar Sekunden in denen sie sich nur in die Augen schauten.

“Hast du was da?“ fragte Louis und nahm Harry’s Hand in seine. Die Finger der beiden zitterten aber es machte ihnen nichts aus.

“Das hier ist die Abteilung für Krebsfälle, hier ist immer etwas zum Kopf rasieren“ sagte Harry und verzog seinen Mund dabei. Louis drückte seine Hand und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn bevor er aufstand und in die Schränke über der Spüle schaute. Er fand sofort was er suchte.

Louis wollte sich nicht fragen wie viele hier wohl ihre Haare schon abrasiert hatten und mit wie viel diese kleine Maschine schon erledigen musste.

“Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte Louis.

“Ja ich will dass du es machst“ sagte Harry entschlossen.

Louis steckte das Gerät ein und setzte sich an den Badewannenrand.

“Setzt dich zwischen meine Beine, Babe. Oh und zieh dein Shirt aus“

Harry tat wie ihn gesagt wurde und kauerte sich dann zwischen Louis‘ Beine. Harry wollte nicht zeigen wie nervös er war, er hatte das ja schließlich alle schon durchgemacht und trotzdem hatte er einen Kloß im Hals.

“Okay?“ fragte Louis.

“Okay“ flüsterte Harry.

Das summende Geräusch des Rasierers füllte den Raum. Louis konzentrierte sich darauf dem Jungen unter ihm nicht wehzutun und rasierte stück für Stück. Die ganze Situation war grausam und intim zu gleich. Louis konnte nur ahnen wie viel Vertrauen Harry in ihn hatte. Harry wusste bei Louis war er gut aufgehoben und die Haare die wie Schneeflocken an ihm herunter rieselten machten ihm nicht mehr so viel aus.

“Fertig“ sagte Louis leise und strich noch ein paar mal über Harry’s Kopf.

Harry drehte sich um und sah ängstlich zu Louis hoch, der Küsste ihn nur auf die Stirn und lächelte dann.

“Du bist immer noch wunderschön“ flüsterte er bevor er Harry küsste.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten war alles ein wenig besser. Louis stand auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch.

“Du gehst Duschen und ich feg das alles auf okay?“ fragte Louis. Harry nickte nur.

Als Louis mit einem Besen wiederkam und begann die Unordnung aufzuräumen war Harry schon in der Dusche. Louis starrte ihn auch wirklich nur ein paar Sekunden an. Vielleicht waren es auch immer etwas mehr Sekunden als er dachte. Jedes mal wenn Harry rüber sah wurde Louis‘ rot und sah wieder auf den Besen vor ihm.

Louis hatte alles verpackt und weggeschmissen, auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach und wartete mit einem Handtuch, frischen Anziehsachen auf Harry.

“Lou…“ rief Harry mit etwas panischer Stimme und Louis war in ein paar Sekunden mit all den Sachen auf seinem Arm im Badezimmer bei dem Jungen.

“Ja?“ fragte er und studierte Harry von oben bis unten.

“Meine Haare“ sagte er leise und Louis wollte ihn für immer in eine Decke kuscheln und ihn dort nie wieder rauslassen.

“Mach dir keine Sorgen“ sagte Louis und breitete das Handtuch aus um Harry darin einzuwickeln. Harry lächelte etwas als sich Louis, zusammen mit dem Handtuch um ihn schlang.

“Zieh das an, da ist eine Überraschung dabei, also du musst sie nicht tragen aber sie ist von Lottie und ich dachte du bräuchtest es“ plapperte Louis drauf los und verlies das Bad dann schnell.

Louis‘ Sorge schien um sonst als Harry mit den Pyjamahosen und Lottie’s Mütze auf dem Kopf auf Louis zu schlenderte.

“Sie ist perfekt danke“ flüsterte Harry als er sich runter lehnte um seinen Freund zu Küssen.

“Genau wie du“ gab Louis zurück und haute Harry leicht auf die Schulter als der mit seinen Augen rollte. In diesem Moment wusste Louis dass er Harry für eine sehr lange Zeit wohl nicht mehr ohne Mütze sehen würde.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Die wollen was?“ fragte Louis lachend und versuchte den Tee in sich zu behalten. Schlimm genug dass er den Tee kaum runterschlucken konnte, es war ja so schwer Zucker anstatt Süßmittel anzubieten, nein Niall erzählte auch noch Sachen bei denen Louis seinen Tee über den ganzen Tisch verteilte.

“Du bist widerlich“ meckerte Niall und lehnte sich zu einem anderen Tisch um nach Servietten zu greifen. Die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Aufenthaltsraumes lag auf ihnen. Sie sahen Louis das letzte mal so an als er nach der Schule ein paar Sachen vom Becker mitgebracht hatte und niemandem außer Niall, Harry und Lux etwas abgab.

“Ich will nicht“ jammerte Harry und zog seine Mütze zu recht. Louis hatte Recht behalten und Harry trug die Mütze jeden Tag zu so gut wie jeder Zeit. Louis nahm sich vor Lottie sein Lob auszusprechen.

“Wieso müsst ihr überhaupt in diese Gruppentherapie? Die können euch doch nicht zwingen“ sagte Louis und wippte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl bis Harry den Stuhl mit seinem Fuß stoppte. Er war ein Spielverderber.

“Ne ich muss nicht“ entgegnete Niall und streckte Harry die Zunge raus.

“Wieso muss nur du?“ fragte Louis, Harry ansehend.

“Da kommen die Fälle hin bei denen die Ärzte glauben sie würden es nicht überleben“ sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Louis‘ Kopf schoss nach oben zu dem Mädchen das etwa in ihrem alter war. Sie trug ein Kopftuch wie er es bei mehreren Kindern schon gesehen hatte. Sie tippte mit einem Fuß am Boden und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Louis hatte gewaltig Lust sie zu schubsen.

“Harry, sie haben gesagt ich soll dich holen“ drängte sie und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Ja Louis wollte sie definitiv schubsen, Krebs hin oder her.

“Sag ihnen ich komm gleich“ Harry drehte sich halb zu ihr und machte dann eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung. Sie stöhnte genervt und machte sich dann davon.

Louis hatte viele Fragen, viel zu viele aber Harry stand nur auf, streckte seine Hand aus und wie automatisch tat Louis das gleiche und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Sie sagten ein kurzes Tschüss zu Niall und gingen dann still durch die Gänge, die für Louis immer weniger zu einem unendlichen Labyrinth wurden.

Louis hätte schwören können Harry sah besser aus, gut seine Haut war noch blasser und er war noch dünner geworden. Okay vielleicht bildete Louis sich auch nur ein dass sein Freund wieder gesund wurde.

“Denk nicht so viel nach“ unterbrach Harry seinen Gedankengang und drückte seine Hand. Louis wollte etwas Schlagfertiges antworten aber er lies es. Sie gingen weiter durch den Gang und Louis stellte sich vor dass genau dies ihre Beziehung war. Ein Gang durch einen langen Tunnel und vielleicht würde Harry einfach an einem Zimmer abbiegen und Louis müsste alleine weiter gehen.

“Also gehen wir jetzt zusammen in diese komische Therapie wo lauter komische Leute sind die versucht haben sich umzubringen und rumheulen weil sie ihre Haare verloren haben?“ hisste Louis und es kam harscher hervor als er wollte. Harry’s Hand verlies seine nicht. Vielleicht wusste er ja dass Louis nur versuchte seinen Frust irgendwie rauszulassen.

“Ich habs nicht so gemeint“ flüsterte er als Harry eine Tür zu einem Treppenhaus öffnete.

“Ich weiß“ antwortete Harry gelassen “Dort sind nicht nur Leute die Krebs haben das weißt du oder? Da sind alle die Probleme haben und darüber reden wollen oder müssen“

“Also verrückte“ schnaubte Louis.

Harry verlangsamte ihren Gang und sah kurz zu Louis rüber “Damals, in dem anderen Krankenhaus musste ich mir ein Zimmer mit einem Mädchen teilen dass schizophren war. Sie war die netteste und warmherzigste Person die ich je getroffen hatte. Dort war auch ein Junge mit einer tiefen Narbe über seinen Hals, er erzählte die lustigsten Witze“ Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran bevor er fortfuhr “Ein Mädchen dass nie sprach, malte die wunderschönsten Bilder. Der Junge der immer wieder Panikattacken bekam, mit ihm hatte ich die tiefgründigsten Unterhaltungen und sogar das Mädchen dass Nachts immer schrie und das ganze Krankenhaus wach hielt hatte ein Herz so groß wie das Meer“

Louis sah Harry genau an als er seine Geschichte beendete und an einer Tür mit der Aufschrift “Therapie“ stehen blieb. Harry hatte so viel erlebt, so viel gesehen und gehört. Und trotzdem saß er immer still da und hörte Louis gespannt bei seinen dummen Geschichten zu. Louis‘ hatte keine großartigen Geschichten zu erzählen, so wie Harry. Aber vielleicht war Harry seine großartige Geschichte die er erzählen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete Harry die Türe und lies Louis‘ Hand nicht los als sie quer durch den Sitzkreis aus Stühlen gingen und sich dann auf die harten Stühle nieder ließen.

“Oh Harry du hast es geschafft“ rief ein Mann im mittleren Alter motiviert. Die motivierte Stimme passte kein bisschen zu der Halbglatze auf seinem Kopf und der dicken Lesebrille auf seiner Nase.

Harry lies sich etwas in seinem Stuhl sinken und nickte nur. Der Mann stand auf und faltete seine Hände vor seinem Bauch. Louis lehnte sich etwas näher zu Harry und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

“Unsere Neuankömmlinge haben leider das Morgengebet verpasst“ er zeigte kurz auf die beiden und sah dann wieder durch die Runde. “Aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm denn das Vorstellen haben sie noch nicht verpasst“ plauderte er fröhlich vor sich hin und machte eine übertriebene Armebewegung dazu.

Louis stöhnte genervt was die ganze Runde zum kichern brachte.

“Oh dann wollen wir bei ihnen anfangen“ sagte der Mann und wandte sich zu Louis “Ich bin Mr. Luck und du?“

Louis zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und starrte den Mann einen Moment lang an.

“Sie heißen wirklich Mr. Luck?“ fragte er amüsiert.

“Ja so heiße ich. Fang bitte an. Name, Hobby und wieso du hier bist“ sagte Mister Luck mit einem krampfhast gezwungen Lächeln.

Louis tippte sich ein paar mal ans Kinn und lächelte dann “Ich bin Louis Tomlinson, schaue Harry gerne beim umziehen zu und bin hier weil ich einfach so sehr auf Krankenhäuser und Therapiegruppen stehe“

Ein paar Leute lachten oder rollten mit den Augen. Harry grinste Louis an und der ganze Raum war auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so deprimierend.

“Hast du noch was zu sagen?“ fragte der Mann und versuchte wirklich hart seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

“Krebs ist scheiße“ sagte Louis.

So ging das weiter, jeder sagte irgendwas über selbst, das meiste war eh erfunden. Wer in diesem Krankenhaus war hatte keine Möglichkeit ein Hobby zu haben, oder eins auszuleben. Louis wollte es nicht zugeben aber er war fasziniert von all den Leuten und ihren Krankheiten.

Es gab Leute mit Essstörungen, Krebskranke, Magersüchtige, Suizidgefährdete und Depressive.

Harry war der letzte in der Reihe. Er spielte mit Louis‘ Hand in seinem Schoß als er an die Reihe kam. Er räusperte sich und richtete seine Mütze.

“Ich bin Harry, mag es Fotos zu machen und bin hier weil Krebs scheiße ist“ er sah zu Louis rüber der ihn stolz anlächelte.

“Gut wir werden in jeder Stunde ein oder zwei Leute dran nehmen und reden dann über alles und versuchen eine Lösung zu finden“ verkündete Mr. Luck.

Harry kicherte leise und Louis sah ihn fragend an.

“Vielleicht findet er eine Lösung für den Krebs“ flüsterte er in Louis‘ Ohr und brachte den damit auch zum Lachen.

Nach einer Stunde und einer Geschichte später waren sie entlassen, doch mit der bitte sie sollen sich eine Lebensweisheit aufschreiben die sie durch ihre Krankheit gelernt haben und diese dann das nächstes mal vorlesen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Anne hatte Louis nachhause geschickt. Er hatte nicht mal nach einem richtigen Grund oder einer Erklärung gefragt, er hatte Harry nur noch einmal geküsst und war gegangen. Gemma hatte ihn noch umarmt und gesagt er solle sich Daheim ausruhen.

“Wie soll ich mich Daheim ausruhen? Das einzige was ich dort mache, ist mich auszuruhen“ jammerte Louis und breitete sich auf dem Sofa aus “Ich mein ich seh Mum dort ja immer? Wo ist das Problem?“ meckerte er vor sich hin.

“Halt die Klappe ich versuch Fern zu sehen“ sagte Lottie. Louis schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr.

“Vielleicht wollen sie ja nur Zeit mit Harry allein verbringen?“ schlug Fizzy vor.

“Nein, sie sind jeden Mittwoch und Sonntag da und in dieser Zeit bin ich meistens bei Niall“ antworte er und drückte seinen Kopf in ein Kissen.

“Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind“ sagte Dan. Louis hob seinen Kopf und sah den Freund seiner Mutter ernst an.

“Du hast dich geweigert den Mädchen mit ihren Haaren zu helfen weil sie dein Sandwich gegessen haben“ sagte Louis und setzte sich auf.

“Ihr verbringt zu viel Zeit miteinander“ meinte Dan und ignorierte das was Louis zu sagen hatte einfach.

Louis wollte nicht zugeben dass er Angst hatte, sie hätten nicht genug Zeit miteinander verbracht.

\--

Als Louis am nächsten Abend im Krankenhaus ankam konnte er es kaum erwarten Harry zu sehen. Er joggte die vielen Treppen rauf und klopfte nicht mal an seiner Tür. Louis wollte ihm in die Arme fallen und ihn küssen aber stattdessen saß Harry am Bett, mit den Händen in seinem Schoß gefaltet und sah Louis mit einer ernsten Mine an.

“Was ist los?“ fragte Louis und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg.

“Lass uns spazieren gehen“ Harry stand auf und stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Louis wollte lachen, es erinnerte ihn daran wie er damals mit seiner Freundin schluss gemacht hatte. Still folgte Louis ihm aus dem Zimmer.

Harry führte ihn zu dem alten Notausgang, sperrte auf und kurz darauf fand Louis sich auf dem Dach wieder. Die Sonne ging unter und es war viel zu romantisch für so was wie eine Trennung.

“Harry?“ fragte Louis ängstlich. Der lächelte ihn nur sanft an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Harry setzte sich hin und spreizte seine Beine und Louis verstand die Einladung und setzte sich zwischen die Beine des Jungen und lehnte seinen Rücken an Harry’s Brust. Harry’s Arme fanden ihren Weg um Louis und drückten ihn fest an sich.

“Was ist los Haz?“ fragte Louis leise und begann zu zittern als er Harry’s Atem an seinem Nacken spürte. Harry sagte nichts sondern legte sein Kinn auf Louis‘ Schulter ab.

“Bitte rede“ sagte Louis leise.

Als Harry immer noch nichts sagte, befreite Louis sich aus seinem Griff und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber. Er brauchte den Sonnenuntergang nicht zu sehen wenn etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte.  

Harry seufzte und begann mit ein paar Steinchen die am Boden lagen zu spielen “Es war nie geplant dass wir uns treffen und anfreunden Louis. Ich saß in dieser Ecke der Cafeteria weil ich dachte dort würde mich niemand bemerken. Dann bist du gekommen, einfach an den Tisch und hast mit mir geredet und ich dachte Wow was für blaue Augen und hab für einen Moment vergessen dir zuzuhören“ Harry lächelte sanft und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

Louis sah ihn mit großen verwirrten Augen an aber setzte sich trotzdem neben ihn. Harry spielte mit einem Kieselstein und warf den dann ein paar Meter weit und es sah fast so aus als würde es in die große orangene Sonne hüpfen.

“Du hast so viel geredet und ich hab gehofft du würdest nie aufhören. Deine Stimme war so wunderbar, sie ist so wunderbar“ Harry’s Hände begannen zu zittern und Louis wiederstand der Versuchung Harry‘s Hände in seine zu nehmen, denn das war nicht die Zeit um ihn zu unterbrechen. Dafür stupste Louis ihn leicht mit seinem Knie an und brachte Harry dazu damit aufzuhören an seinem Pulloverärmel herumzupfen und stattdessen Louis‘ Hand zu nehmen.

Louis drückte sie kurz und Harry sprach weiter.

“Du hast so einfach mit mir geredet und sogar über meinen Witz gelacht. Dann hast du mich einfach so eingeladen, du mit deinem Lachen und deinen Augen und deinem Charme und ich dachte ich bin der glücklichste Junge auf der Welt. Du warst so beeindruckt von meinen Fotos, noch nie war jemand überhaupt interessiert daran, interessiert an mir. Dann viel später bei Zayn, du hast mich gefragt ob ich auf ein Date mit dir will und ich wollte schreien und weinen und dich Küssen“

Louis öffnete seinen Mund überrascht aber schloss ihn wieder als Harry weitersprach.

“Dann dachte ich, vielleicht hast du nur einen Witz gemacht oder es nicht ernst gemeint. Doch du hast mich noch mal gefragt und dann kam so viel dazwischen und ich dachte du würdest aufgeben, mich aufgeben. Aber du bist geblieben und wir hatten sogar dieses Date. Ich will dir alles geben Louis – alles was du willst. Ich glaube du weißt nicht wie ernst ich das meine. Ich würde dir die Sterne holen auch wenn sie Löcher in meine Hände brennen würden“

Louis starrte Harry bewundernd an, unsicher was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er dachte nur daran wie sehr er den Jungen neben ihm liebte.

"Ich nimm lieber dich als die Sterne" flüsterte Louis

"Ich bin das einzige was ich dir geben kann" 

"Mehr wollte ich nie" sagte Louis

Harry lächelte und sah Louis genau an als er weiter sprach “Alles was ich will, ist dass du glücklich bist. Ich würde alles fallen und liegen lassen, nur um dich lächeln zu sehen. Gemma hat immer wieder gesagt ich soll nicht leichtsinnig und anderen gegenüber rücksichtslos sein nur weil ich dich habe. Aber es ist mir egal. Ich war noch nie so leichtsinnig“

Harry sah endlich auf und murmelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen “Du machst mich leichtsinnig und du machst mich glücklich und ich will mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen“ 

Louis musste wegsehen und ein paar mal Blinzeln um sicher zu gehen dass er nicht so etwas dummes tat wie zu Weinen.

“Du bist verrückt, Harry“ flüsterte Louis und Harry lachte leise.

“Verrückt nach dir“ stimmte er Louis mit einem Nicken zu. “Ich war noch nie verliebt. Ich hab nie so etwas gefühlt. Es ist Gruslig sein Herz jemand anderem zu geben damit er darauf aufpasst. Aber ich vertrau dir. Ich vertrau dir voll und ganz und deswegen ist es okay. Ich liebe dich wie die Sonne den Mond und das Meer den Sand liebt. Du gibst mir einen Grund zu kämpfen. Du bist die Antwort zu all meinen Fragen“

Louis wollte nicht weinen wirklich nicht. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Harry wischte lächelnd die Tränen mit dem Daumen von seiner Wange. Louis lachte gebrochen und konnte nicht anders als auf Harry’s Schoß zu krabbeln und seine Arme um den Nacken des Jungen zu legen.

Harry’s ganze Mine wurde wieder bedrückt und Louis lehnte sich ein Stück zurück um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

“Das ist nicht alles oder?“ fragte Louis leise und spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals als Harry nickte.

“Ich hab in den letzten Tagen fast dreimal so viel geschlafen wie sonst. Ich esse noch weniger und meine Tabletten Dosis muss jeden Tag erhöht werden weil ich sonst unterträgliche Kopfschmerzen habe“ sagte Harry. Louis wollte sich die Ohren zu halten und schreien dass er das nicht hören wollte und trotzdem schaute er dem Jungen weiter in die Augen und hörte weiter zu.

“Der Arzt sagte ich hab vielleicht noch zwei Monate“ flüsterte Harry und brach ihren Augenkontakt. Louis packte den Kragen von Harry’s Pullover und schluchzte als er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Jungen legte. Er wollte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Er war ein weinender und zitternder Haufen in Harry’s Armen.

“Mein Arzt wollte an dem Tag, an dem du Heim solltest mit mir reden“ Harry machte eine Pause und malte Kreise auf Louis‘ Rücken “Er sagte dass er es mit einer Operation probieren will. Die könnte mein Leben retten, sowas wie ein letzter Versuch weißt du“ es war keine Frage, denn Harry erwartete keine Antwort. Louis hob seinen Kopf und sah Harry durch seine nassen Wimpern an.

“Aber es ist eben ein letzter Versuch, entweder es klappt oder …“ begann Harry aber brach dann ab.

Sie waren beide leise und nur das Rauschen der Autos unter ihnen war zu hören.

“Oder du stirbst“ beendete Louis den Satz.

Harry nickte und lies seine Hände Louis‘ Hüften entlang fahren.

“Wann?“ fragte Louis

“Morgen“

Louis‘ Atem stockte und er begann sofort seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Als würde er Harry's Worte einfach wieder abschütteln können.

Louis hatte sich nie gefragt wie es sich wohl anfühlte wenn eine Person, die du über alles liebst aus deinen Armen gerissen wird. Er hatte nie einen Grund sich sowas zu fragen und nun war es als würde er fallen, seine vergangenheit zurück lassen und nur fallen. Als würde er mit Harry, Hand in Hand an einer Klippe stehen, umgeben von ihrer Angst. Louis hatte sich noch nie mehr gewünscht die Zeit anhalten zu können.

"Glaubst du an den Himmel?" fragte Louis

"Ich glaube nicht dass alles einfach so endet, irgendwas gibt es bestimmt" sagte Harry ruhig

"Egal was es ist, wir werden uns dort wiedersehen oder?" Louis' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Louis hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen als Harry ihn beruhigen und auf den Scheitel küssen musste.  Harry war der, der Trost brauchte.

Louis lehnte sich ein Stück weg und schaute Harry in die Augen bevor er seine Lippen attackierte und Harry auf seinen Rücken fiel, mit Louis auf ihm drauf. Trotzdem brachen sie den Kuss nicht und erkundeten ihre Münder mit ihren Zungen. Louis wollte Harry überall spüren, seine Finger für immer auf seiner Haut einbrennen. Louis‘ Hände fuhren Harry’s Brust auf und ab und unter seinen Pullover wo er seine Finger über seine hervorstehenden Rippen gleiten lies.

Erst als Louis begann sich an Harry zu reiben brachen sie den Kuss, beide außer Atem. Louis sah ihn einen Moment an und Harry nickte. Louis kletterte von ihm runter und stand auf, hielt eine Hand für Harry aus und zog ihn dann hoch. Louis lächelte ihn an als sie die Treppen zurück gingen, als sie es bis in Harry’s Zimmer gemacht hatten kickte Harry seine Schuhe runter und Louis sperrte die Tür ab. Auch wenn es ein Schloss war dass die Ärzte einfach öffnen konnten.

Louis zog sein T- Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos in ein Eck. Das intensive starren von Harry war schwer auf Louis und wickelte sich um ihn wie eine dicke Decke, als er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zumachte. Doch er fühlte sich nicht unsicher, Harry’s Augen waren warm und voller liebe und Louis wollte in ihnen abtauchen.

Sie sagten beide kein Wort als Louis seine Hände an Harry’s Seiten entlang gleiten lies bis er den Saum von Harry’s Pullover erreicht hatte und seine Finger darunter fahren lies. Harry lies ihn das Oberteil über seinen Kopf ziehen und hob seine Arme um ihm dabei zu helfen.

Kaum waren sie beide oben rum ohne begannen sie wieder sich zu Küssen und ließen ihre Hände den Körper des anderen erforschen. Harry bemerkte kaum als Louis ihn zum Bett manövriert hatte und ihn sanft auf die Matratze legte. Harry lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah auf zu Louis, der seinen Blick über Harry’s Körper schweifen lies. Louis‘ Augen hörten nicht damit auf während er seine Jeans aufknöpfte und sie beiseite Schmiss, bevor er über Harry krabbelte und sie sich wieder in einem warmen feuchten Kuss verloren, der leider viel zu kurz für Harry’s Geschmack war denn Louis lehnte sich ein Stück weg um Harry’s Jeans ebenfalls aufzumachen. Louis zögerte nicht lange und zog Harry’s Hose und Boxershorts gleich in einem runter, so dass Harry mit roten Wanken, schwer atmend und komplett nackt vor ihm lag.

Es war nicht das erste mal dass sie miteinander intim wurden. Wenn man faule gegenseitige Runterholereignisse und Blowjobs dazu zählte. Doch es war das erste mal dass sie so weit gingen.

Bevor Harry die Chance hatte etwas anderes zu tun, war Louis aufgestanden um etwas aus seiner Tasche zu holen, die ihren festen Platz im Eck des Zimmers hatte. Mit einem breiten grinsen kam Louis zurück zum Bett und legte das Kondom und die kleine Packung Gleitgel neben sie aufs Bett.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und begann sich aufzurappeln, nur um zu Louis zu krabbeln und ihn aufs Bett runter zu drücken, so dass er auf seinem Rücken lag. Mit einem frechen grinsen Zog er Louis Boxershorts runter.

Louis beobachtete Harry mit einem lächeln als der immer höher krabbelte bis er über Louis lehnte und seine Beine spreizte damit er sich dazwischen Knien konnte. Louis lies seine Hände an Harry’s Hüften auf und ab wandern als Harry sein Gewicht auf einen Arm verlagerte, damit er mit der andern Hand über Louis‘ Weiche Backe streichen konnte.

“Du bist so wunderschön, Louis. Ich bin so froh dich zu haben, du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe“ flüsterte Harry.

Louis sah mit einem sanften Lächeln zu ihm auf, bevor er sich ein wenig hoch lehnte um Harry zu küssen, langsam und fest.

“Zeigs mir“ flüsterte er gegen Harry’s Lippen und küsste ihn noch einmal, nur um seine Aussage zu verstärken.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Louis wachte von einer Hand die immer wieder an seinem Arm rüttelte auf. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drückte er seinen Kopf tiefer in die Weiche haut von Harry’s Arm und atmete tief den Duft des Jungen ein.

“Louuu“ zischte jemand und Louis hätte schwören können er hätte Niall fast mit dem Glas Wasser neben dem Bett geschlagen wäre der Gedanke was für ein Tag heute ist nicht wieder in seinen Kopf gekrochen. Er klammerte sich an Harry und drückte sein Gesicht fest in Harry’s Haut.

“Louissss“

“Louuuuuuis“

“Tommo“

Louis stöhnte genervt und schaute unter der Decke hervor.

“Was Niall?“ hisste er.

Er wollte den Jungen wirklich nicht anschnauzen. Doch wollte er.

“Harry’s Schwester war hier aber ich hab gesagt ihr schlaft noch, ihr wart ziemlich laut gestern oh ja und dann hat sie gesagt sie kommt Mittag wieder und es ist gleich Mittag“

Louis blinzelte ein paar mal und seufzte als er sich aufrappelte, immer noch ziemlich nackt und immer noch ziemlich wund unten rum.

“Okay, danke Niall“ er lächelte den Jungen an aber der ging nicht wie gehofft.

“Wie war der Sex? Ich hatte nie Sex mit einem Mann“

“Oh mein Gott“ stöhnte Louis und lies sich wieder zurück neben Harry fallen.

-

Sie saßen alle in dem Zimmer, das auf einmal viel zu klein erschien. Niall hatte Harry so lange umarmt, Louis hatte Angst sie würden Zeit verlieren. Nun saß er neben Harry, hielt seine Hand zu fest und starrte ihn unentwegt an. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang bis die Ärzte kommen würden um ihn abzuholen.

“Wie lange dauert die Operation?“ fragte Louis.

“Sehr lange“ war das einzige was Anne antwortete.

Sie hatten Harry keine Schmerzmittel gegeben, er war unruhig und hatte schmerzen und konnte sich auf nichts länger als 3 Sekunden konzentrieren. Louis hatte ein mal versucht mit ihm zu reden aber es war als würde Harry ihn nicht hören. Als die Ärzte kamen und ihm eine Narkosespritze gaben hatte Louis nicht geweint. Er hatte Harry auf die Backe geküsst und war gegangen. Seine Mutter hatte es verdient seine Hand zu halten, wenn das seine letzten Minuten waren. Louis hatte seine Tasche gepackt und ging durch die grauen Gänge. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Abschied.

Er wollte Harry sagen wie sehr er ihn liebte, wie sehr er wollte dass sie Heirateten und Kinder bekamen. Er wollte Harry sagen dass er ohne ihn nicht leben wollte und dass Harry ihm so viel gezeigt und so viel gegeben hatte.

Louis sah Niall nicht mehr, was auch gut war. Er hätte bestimmt kein Wort herausgebracht und Niall's trauriges Gesicht war nun wirklich nicht dass war er sehen wollte. Louis starrte ins leere und konzentrierte sich nur darauf einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen. Vielleicht war Harry nicht real, und nur ein Produkt seiner Fantasie, dann würde er dort für immer Leben. Nie sterben.

Kurz bevor er das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte lief er in Mr. Luck. Louis seufzte und nickte dem Mann höflich zu.

“Louis, sie gehen?“ fragte er überrascht, er wusste wohl wirklich nicht dass Louis kein Patient war.

“Ja, sir“

“Oh ich habe mich auf ihre Weisheit gefreut, haben sie sich eine überlegt?“

Louis kratze sich am Arm und überlegte einen Moment bevor er den Mann mit einem lächeln ansah.

“Ein sterbender Freund hat mir mal gesagt, ich wünschte ich hätte nicht so viele Montage damit verbracht mir zu wünschen es wäre Freitag“ und damit ging Louis.

-

Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Die Ironie des Schicksals, oder vielleicht konnte Louis mit seiner Stimmung auch einfach das Wetter bestimmen. Es könnte natürlich auch daran liegen dass, das England ist und warmes Wetter dort ein Wunder war. Er trottete durch das Haus, nicht wirklich mit einem Ziel. Alles war grau und trüb und seine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht ruhe geben.

Die Worte die Harry ihm gesagt hatte kurz bevor seine Mutter ins Zimmer kam schwirrten immer noch in seinem Kopf herum und machten es unmöglich an etwas anderes zu denken. Harry war hinter Louis gesessen, hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und seine Schulter geküsst und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert "Louis, ich liebe dich für immer, bitte erinner dich einfach daran, auch wenn ich nicht da bin, ich werde dich immer lieben und es wird immer eine Person geben, hier oder wo auch immer, die dich mehr liebt als alles andere auf der Welt" 

"Komm wieder ins Wohnzimmer" rief Zayn der immer noch irgendein Spiel gegen seine Schwester auf der Wii spielte. Louis war nach Hause gekommen und hatte sich auf die Küchentheke gesetzt, während seine Mutter in einem Topf umrührte. Es hatte keine zwei Minuten gedauert da hatte sie Zayn angerufen. Louis konnte nur ahnen wie Fertig er aussah.

Louis stöhnte etwas das klang wie ein "naaah" und taumelte weiter durch die Gänge. Seine Finger kribbelten und alles schien auf einmal unwichtig zu sein, nur der Junge der gerade operiert wurde zählte. Eigentlich wollte Louis sich in seinem Bett zusammenrollen, weinen und nie wieder rauskommen doch er wollte nicht dass seine Familie sich Sorgen machte. Aber auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und zuzusehen wie alle lachten und ihm dann besorgte Blicke zuwarfen machte nichts besser, deswegen war er aufgestanden und taumelte durch die Flure. Louis hatte schon daran gedacht in Harry's Bett zu warten, in seine Bettwäsche gewickelt, doch er wollte dort nicht allein sein, nicht ohne den, dem das Bett gehörte.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Louis drehte sich um und das erste was geschah war dass er von Zayn in die Arme gezogen wurde. Das zweite war dass Zayn ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Du hast dich richtig ihn in verliebt oder?"

Louis nickte.

Wenn liebe jemanden am Leben erhalten könnte, dann würde Louis, Harry unsterblich machen.

Louis erinnerte sich wie Harry damals gesagt hatte dass der Sinn im Leben der sei, etwas zu hinterlassen. Er meinte er habe nichts Wertvolles zu hinterlassen. Louis hatte gesagt dass man einfach tun sollte was in seiner Macht steht und das sei schon genug. Harry hatte seine Geschichten hinterlassen, seine Denkweise, seine Art. Er hatte Louis hinterlassen. Und vielleicht war das der Sinn ihres Treffens. Louis war ein Teil von Harry geworden und so würde etwas von ihm immer weiter Leben.

“Wir haben so lang nicht mehr geredet“ sagte Zayn und legte Louis eine Hand um die Schulter.

“Alles wird gut“ sagte er noch. Louis hasste diesen Satz. Harry hatte ihn gehasst.

-

Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen. Lottie versuchte Phoebe dazu zu bringen ihren Broccoli zu essen als Louis‘ Handy vibrierte.

“Der Arzt hat gesagt in einer halben Stunde kann er uns etwas sagen“ stand in der SMS von Gemma.

Louis hatte nicht gezögert und war sofort ins Auto gestiegen und fuhr auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus bestimmt 10 Mal bei rot über die Ampel. Als er durch die Eingangstüren gerannt kam fragte er sofort wo genau die Familienmitglieder der Styles Familie warteten.

Die Luft blieb ihm weg und jeder Schritt war so schwer als würde er einen Berg besteigen. Louis wollte nicht mehr, er hatte zu große Angst vor dem was ihn erwartete. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Auch wenn das Ziel ihm nicht gefallen könnte.

Als er gerade die letzten Schritte machte und um die Ecke bog sah er einen Arzt mit Harry’s Mutter reden. Gemma stand daneben, ihre Hand an ihren Mund gepresst. Louis ging weiter und alles passierte wie in Zeitlupe.

Anne ging auf ihre Knie und begann zu zittern und ihren Kopf in ihre Hände zu legen. Louis hörte ihr Schluchzen und Weinen deutlich, es war wie gefiltert. Er wollte stehen bleiben und wegrennen. Sein Magen machte ein paar Drehungen, er wollte sich übergeben.

Trotzdem gingen seine Beine einfach weiter. Gemma, die neben ihrer Mutter stand und ihr immer wieder über den Rücken strich sah mit einem verweinten Gesicht zu Louis. Und nickte mit einem breiten lächeln.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Louis hatte einen dieser peinlichen Teddy Bären gekauft. Diese aus dem Krankenhausladen. Er hatte ein Herz in der Mitte und ein Ohr fehlte aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Louis war sich nicht mal sicher wieso er einen verdammten Teddy Bär gekauft hatte.

Anne hatte ihm gesagt Harry würde in zwei bis drei Stunden aufwachen. Also hatte er seine Zeit damit verbracht durchs Krankenhaus zu streifen, Niall zu besuchen, der vor Freude jubelte als Louis ihm erzählte dass alles gut geklappt hatte und dann spazierte er sogar noch zufällig in diesen Laden mitten im Krankenhaus.

Louis hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde als er leise die Tür zu Harry’s Zimmer öffnete, also rechnete damit dass er noch schlafen würde. Doch als er die Tür leise wieder hinter sich schloss, waren drei Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet.

“Haz“ hauchte er und kam langsam auf den Jungen zu, der an viel zu viele Schläuche angebunden war und noch ziemlich schwach aussah. Louis' Herz war kurz davor zu exlopdieren, da war er sich sicher. Einen Moment lang sah Harry in Stirnrunzelnd an.

“Wer bist du?“ fragte er und zog seine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen.

Louis Mund fiel auf und der Teddy fiel auf den Boden. Louis wollte versinken, sterben und nicht mehr aufwachen. Es wurde still in dem kleinen Raum doch als Harry’s Mundwinkel nach oben gingen und er auf den Bären am Boden schaute sah Louis die zwei Frauen kichern.

“Oh ihr seit so gemein“ jammerte Louis und ignorierte den Bären am Boden einfach und ging an Harry’s Bett um ihn kurz zu Küssen, daraus wurde vielleicht ein Kuss auf die Nase und ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Das ganze ging so lange weiter bis Harry kicherte und Louis sich zurücklehnte ihm ihn anzusehen. Louis nahm Harry's Gesicht in die Hände und fuhr mit seinen Daumen die Gesichtszüge Gesichtszüge nach. 

“Dir auch Hallo?“ schlug Harry vor und Louis lachte bevor er sich ans Bett setzte, Harry‘s Hand nahm und jedes seiner Handknöchel küsste.

Louis hatte nie wirklich an Wunder geglaubt und wieso Prinzessinnen am Ende des Buches immer alles bekamen was sie wollten. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht waren Wunder gar nicht so selten. Louis war sich nicht mal sicher ob er Träumte und Morgen in seinem Bett aufwachen würde ohne das ganze wirklich erlebt zu haben. Doch mit dem Jungen, mit den klaren grünen Augen vor ihm war das nicht so wichtig.

“Willst du auf ein zweites Date mit mir?“ fragte Louis

“Es wär mir eine ehre“ lachte Harry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab wirklich lange an dieser Geschichte gearbeitet, würde mich seeeehr über Kudos freuen :)


End file.
